


Evolución

by Galkimasera



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galkimasera/pseuds/Galkimasera
Summary: Squall es un solitario y taciturno cadete que evita a toda costa relacionarse con su entorno. Pronto se ve empujado por un destino mayor que él mismo y su visión del mundo y de las personas que le rodean se irá transformando de una forma que no habría imaginado. Colección de one-shots que relatan la evolución personal de nuestro protagonista.
Relationships: Rinoa Heartilly/Squall Leonhart
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**1.- Extraños compañeros**

No se dio cuenta de lo agotado que estaba hasta que vio el coche del Jardín desaparecer calle arriba y se dio cuenta que tendrían que llegar al Jardín andando. Selphie también parecía agotada, pues se quedó en un poco característico silencio viendo virar el coche por la curva delante del hotel. El único que parecía conservar algo de energía era Zell, que gritaba enfadado -y en vano- hacia el cada vez más lejano Seifer y el maldito vehículo que se estaba llevando. A cada palabra que el rubio pronunciaba el cráneo de Squall parecía martillearle el cerebro y se llevó las manos en la sien en un fútil intento de disipar el dolor de cabeza masajeando la zona brevemente. El viaje en barco desde Dollet solo había servido para que los efectos de la adrenalina pasaran y su mente y su cuerpo notaran los estragos del esfuerzo físico y la tensión que había sufrido durante el examen. A pesar no haber comentado nada al respecto, los tres eran conscientes que el suyo no había sido un examen normal y sus acciones podían tener más consecuencias que un mero suspenso.

Zell, al ver que sus intentos de parar el coche con gritos eran inútiles, algo que según el criterio de Squall ya debería haber supuesto, dejó de vociferar y dio una patada a un poste cercano.

-Tendremos que ir andando. - anunció Squall acompañado de un movimiento de hombros que indicaba una indiferencia que en realidad no sentía.

Selphie suspiró, resignada y cansada, ante el anuncio. Si sus dos compañeros la hubieran conocido mejor se hubieran dado cuenta de cuanto cansancio hacía falta para apagar así la inagotable energía de la joven.

Zell se giró de repente hacia sus compañeros con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¡Podemos parar en mi casa! - anunció - A mi madre no le importará darnos algo para comer y dejarnos descansar allí un rato antes de volver.

Selphie le miró, con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos y el rostro iluminado.

\- ¡¿De verdad?!

Zell asintió convencido y sonrió orgulloso por la cálida bienvenida a su propuesta.

Aunque a Squall no le hacía ninguna gracia ir con esos dos casi desconocidos a la casa de uno de ellos, por alguna razón no se atrevió a negarse. Quizá fuera por la mirada cansada y suplicante de la chica, quizá por la expectación orgullosa de Zell o quizá porque sus propios músculos entumecidos le pedían a gritos descansar. El trayecto hasta el Jardín duraba menos de 10 minutos con un vehículo decente, pero Seifer se había llevado el único coche del que disponían y a pie el trayecto se alargaba a unos 45 minutos. La caminata sería mucho más llevadera, sobre todo si tenían que toparse con algunos monstruos por el camino, tras un merecido descanso y el estómago lleno así que, mucho a su pesar, Squall acabó asintiendo ante la idea del rubio.

La sonrisa del rubio se expandió aún más al ver su silenciosa aceptación y con las manos en las caderas y el pecho hinchado de orgullo señaló con la cabeza calle arriba.

\- Está cerca, al final de la calle. ¡Vamos!

Tardaron poco más de cinco minutos en llegar a una casa unifamiliar no muy grande en una calle céntrica de la ciudad. Había una mujer corpulenta en la puerta hablando con otra un poco más joven y más delgada con un niño correteando alrededor. Al verles, la mujer corpulenta sonrió abiertamente e interrumpió la conversación para saludar a Zell con cariño e invitarles a entrar.

Se sentaron en una mesa redonda en un comedor abarrotado de fotografías, figuritas decorativas y recuerdos. Mientras madre e hijo intercambiaban unas palabras y esperaban a que se calentara comida, Squall observó las fotos repartidas por los muebles. La mayoría eran de escenas familiares dónde se veían personas sonriendo y posando para la cámara, intentando capturar la felicidad de una excursión o un momento importante.

Había un par de fotografías muy similares que parecían del mismo día dónde aparecía un niño de unos 8 años en lo que parecía ser el muelle de pesca, sonreía abiertamente a la cámara con su pelo rubio revuelto por la brisa marítima de las costas de Balamb mientras sujetaba un enorme pez que casi le superaba en estatura. En una de las fotografías había un hombre a su lado con mirada alegre y un brazo pasando por encima de los hombros del muchacho. En otra fotografía se veía un Zell adolescente, permitiendo que un hombre mucho mayor se sujetara en su brazo, al otro lado del hombre la señora Dincht lucía más joven y más delgada; los tres sonreían frente la entrada de uno de los restaurantes de marisco que había cerca del puerto. En las fotos que parecían más recientes estaba Zell solo o junto a su madre, en distintos emplazamientos de la isla.

Familia, un concepto que conocía pero que se le antojaba totalmente ajeno. Esas fotografías, las personas que aparecían en ellas, abrazando a Zell, sonriéndole y queriéndole, le provocaron una punzada de emoción en el pecho. No era una emoción buena, ¿celos, quizá? ¿envidia? ¿tristeza? o quizá una mezcla de todas ellas, un sentimiento más profundo y más complejo que ni siquiera sabría nombrar. Squall optó por apartar la mirada de las fotos e ignorar esas emociones hasta que pasaron, como ignoraba y enterraba siempre todas esas emociones que a veces le sacudían de forma inesperada. Era mejor así, no le iba a servir de nada pensar en esos temas y adentrarse en ese terreno pantanoso.

El olor a comida que les empezó a llegar desde la cocina hizo que sus tripas rugieran y, a pesar de ser aún pronto para cenar, la señora Dincht no tardó en aparecer con una cazuela a rebosar de estofado humeante y denso y una barra de pan caliente bajo el brazo.

Squall estaba acostumbrado a la comida mediocre de la cafetería del Jardín y las veces que había tenido oportunidad de comer fuera se podrían contar con los dedos de una mano, por lo que la deliciosa comida casera que le habían servido le entró con gusto. La conversación empezó a fluir a su alrededor, cada vez con más alegría a medida que sus compañeros se estaban relajando y se iban llenando el estómago. La Señora Dincht no se había servido comida- quizá por ser demasiado temprano para cenar- pero se había sentado con ellos en la mesa y mantenía la conversación activa preguntando por sus vidas en el Jardín de Balamb y curioseando con Selphie sobre el lejano y frío país del que provenía. En algún momento se dirigió a él directamente, a lo que procuró responder de forma educada pero con la mayor brevedad posible. A pesar de la innegable hospitalidad de la familia y la deliciosa comida que les había proporcionado prefería mantenerse apartado de la conversación.

El joven castaño fue el primero en terminar de comer y esperó a que sus compañeros hicieran lo propio. Se fijó en que en algún momento Zell se había rellenado el plato hasta arriba de nuevo y se comía la segunda ración mientras le explicaba a su madre entre gruñidos y aspavientos como Seifer les había dejado tirados en el puerto. También se percató que, a pesar de tener fama de ser un bocazas, omitió cualquier detalle sobre el examen. Se preguntó si era porqué realmente había interiorizado las enseñanzas del Jardín -les repetían hasta la saciedad que tenían prohibido revelar información relativa al Jardín y sus misiones- o si sus motivaciones eran más personales, quizá para no preocupar a su a su madre, que parecía totalmente ajena a los peligros del examen del que acababan de volver.

Mientras esperaba en silencio se tomó un momento para apreciar lo extraño de la situación y la peculiar sucesión de acontecimientos que le habían conducido a él, taciturno y solitario como era, a compartir la mesa en casa de Dincht con él, su madre y una recién llegada a la isla que ni siquiera era miembro de su equipo durante el examen. Vaya equipo, pensó para sus adentros. Con el pesado de Zell ni siquiera habría querido formar equipo si le hubieran dejado escoger y de la extravagante chica de Trabia sabía poco más que su nombre y apellido.

-Coge un poco más, Squall. - ofreció la señora Dincht, señalando la olla y sacándole de su ensimismamiento. - No quedes por vergüenza, hay comida de sobra.

-No, gracias. Estoy bien. - Se planteó si sería demasiado ofensivo que se disculpara y se adelantara hacia el Jardín antes que Zell y Selphie. Estaba cansado y viendo al ritmo que sus compañeros recuperaban energías temía que una caminata de 45 minutos hacia el Jardín se convirtiera en un sin fin de palabrería y conversaciones triviales que no le apetecía intentar mantener.

Por suerte o por desgracia, el artista marcial se le avanzó.

-Deberíamos ir tirando hacia el Jardín, Ma. Pronto darán las notas del examen, te ayudamos a recoger y nos vamos.

Squall tendría que aplazar su tan anhelada tranquilidad unos minutos más y resignarse a hacer el trayecto de retorno acompañado. Agradecía la oportunidad de descansar y comer pero, acostumbrado como estaba a pasar los días en soledad, ese día se le estaba haciendo eterno.


	2. No somos amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi interpretación de lo ocurrido en la noche de graduación.

**2.- No somos amigos**

Sus pasos pararon en el umbral de la puerta inmediatamente tras el siseo que indicaba la apertura automática de la misma. Frunció el ceño al ver la pequeña figura de pie en medio de la salita de estar de su dormitorio compartido. Sus manos apretaron inconscientemente la botella de agua que había salido a buscar provocando un pequeño chasquido en el plástico a la vez que la pequeña figura se giraba hacia él.

\- ¡Hola! - exclamó con su característica actitud alegre y su acento extranjero.

Squall se mantuvo en silencio, con el ceño fruncido, observando a la pequeña mujer. ¿Qué hacía la chica de Trabia en su dormitorio? Selphie cambió el peso de pierna, incomoda, al ver la expresión de su compañero y titubeó unos instantes antes de esbozar una enorme sonrisa conciliadora.

-La puerta estaba abierta. - se explicó con una actitud más contenida. - Me han asignado una habitación un par de puertas más abajo. He visto tu nombre en la cartela de la puerta y he pensado que si tenías tiempo antes de ir a la Sala de eventos podías enseñarme el Jardín.

Squall recordó la breve conversación que habían mantenido esa misma mañana, cuando la castaña había salido corriendo del pasillo del ascensor y había chocado contra él delante del aula del segundo piso. Ante la petición de la extranjera de si le podía enseñar el Jardín él había respondido que no tenía tiempo. No era ninguna mentira, la instructora Trepe le esperaba en el pórtico y si no hacía la prueba de la Caverna de las Llamas ese mismo día no podía presentare a examen. La situación le había ido como anillo al dedo para usarla de excusa.

\- ¿Te vistes para la fiesta y me llevas al menos hasta la Sala de eventos, porfi? –Insistió alargando la última letra más de lo que haría cualquier otro adulto. -No conozco a mucha gente aún y este sitio es enorme.

Abrió los brazos y se balanceo de un lado a otro como si con ese movimiento pudiera indicar la magnitud del edificio. Con un suspiro de resignación Squall dejó la botella de agua en la mesa y se adentró en la habitación.

-Dame cinco minutos. - accedió a regañadientes antes de cerrar la puerta.

No le gustaba que la gente se tomara tantas confianzas con él, pero dadas las circunstancias especiales de la recién llegada, podría enseñarle dónde se encontraba el plafón del mapa del vestíbulo y explicarle un par de cosas básicas del funcionamiento del complejo.

Diez minutos después salían del dormitorio, los dos vestidos con sus recién restrenados uniformes de Seed. Aunque a Squall nunca le había gustado ir de uniforme (el de cadete tan solo lo vestía cuando era requerimiento obligatorio), llevar el elegante uniforme de Seed le hacía sentir cierta sensación de logro. Había estado demasiados años preparándose para ese momento como para no estar orgulloso de su graduación. Su mente vagó momentáneamente hacia Seifer, que había suspendido por cuarta vez consecutiva, y la fuerte reprimenda que se había llevado. Seifer había entrenado duro, tanto o más que él mismo, y en batalla era realmente bueno pero su ambición y su incontrolable ímpetu siempre le habían llevado la delantera a su sentido común.

\- He visto el nombre de Wimbly Donner en la puerta. - La voz de Selphie le saco de su trance.

Wimbly era su antiguo compañero de dormitorio, había abandonado los estudios hacía apenas una semana y la administración aún no había quitado la cartela de la puerta.

-Era el antiguo presidente del Comité del Festival estudiantil. Le he cogido el relieve. - Anunció la alegre muchacha. - ¡Ahora soy la presidenta del Comité Estudiantil! ¿Qué te parecería unirte?

Wimbly era un tipo tranquilo, en los cuatro años que habían compartido dormitorio no habían hablado mucho pero no había tenido problemas con él. Era un buen compañero en cuanto a ruido se refería, pero era considerablemente desordenado y en diversas ocasiones había visto documentos, panfletos y partituras del supuesto festival estudiantil esparcidos por la mesa de la zona común. A pesar de trabajar durante años en ello, nunca consiguió formar un comité decente y jamás se llegó a aprobar la celebración de dicho festival.

-Tenemos que ir hacia el vestíbulo. -cambió de tema con la esperanza que Selphie entendiera su evasión. - Hay un plano interactivo de todo el edificio. Voy a enseñarte cómo usarlo y con eso podrás guiarte por el campus.

\- ¡Oh, de acuerdo, gracias! Así, ¿Quieres apuntarte al Comité?

Squall le dedicó una mirada de reojo mientras avanzaban por el pasillo antes de responder.

-Somos Seeds ahora, no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo para dedicarle a algo así.

-Hummm. - pareció dubitativa. - Seguro que entre misión y misión encontramos un rato para dedicarle.

Squall no respondió.

Los cadetes recién graduados solían ser bastante repartidos entre distintos equipos con Seeds más experimentados para que fueran adquiriendo experiencia durante los primeros años. Era poco probable que coincidieran en alguna misión dos cadetes recién graduados, por lo que también era poco probable que coincidieran en el poco tiempo libre que dispondrían entre las distintas asignaciones.

Esta vez sí que Selphie pareció entender su silencio como una negativa a su invitación.

-Bueno, vale, pero si nunca te apetece y quieres apuntarte, me avisas.

-...de acuerdo.

A los pocos minutos llegaron al vestíbulo, dónde le dio unas breves instrucciones sobre el uso del mapa interactivo y respondió a las dudas que le fue formulando sobre el funcionamiento del complejo. Al terminar se dirigieron a la Sala de eventos, donde se celebraba la fiesta de graduación. La puerta estaba abierta y desde el pasillo se oía la música de la orquestra mezclada con el sonido de la gente bailando, conversando y comiendo. Era un sonido festivo que no se solía oír por esos pasillos.

\- ¡Selphie! - una chica de pelo claro y con el uniforme de cadete se les acercó. - ¡Felicidades por el aprobado!

\- ¡Gracias! Seguro que apruebas a la siguiente. - respondió la aludida dando un par de saltitos en el sitio.

La rubia se percató de quién era el que había junto a su compañera de examen y le miró unos segundos con una expresión fascinada. No era habitual ver a Squall Leonhart andado por los pasillos del Jardín acompañado de una chica y más raro era si se trataba de una recién llegada de otra academia. Squall, a su vez, reconoció a la estudiante por ser una de los cadetes que se había presentado a examen con ellos. Si no recordaba mal, le habían asignado el equipo A, especializado en espionaje y comunicaciones, el mismo que Selphie.

-Felicidades a ti también. -Le sonrió tímida y apartó la mirada rápidamente para volver a dirigirse a Selphie.

-Oye, he estado pensando en lo que me comentaste del Festival y creo que quiero apuntarme.

La conversación entre las dos chicas empezó a fluir y Squall aprovechó la ocasión para dejar a Selphie con la chica rubia. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Habían compartido varias clases a lo largo de los últimos años, pero no recordaba su nombre.

\- ¿Te vas? - La voz aguda de Selphie interrumpió su marcha.

-Ya sabes dónde está la sala de eventos. - se encogió de hombros.

Y no somos amigos, pensó, aunque se guardó el pensamiento para sí mismo. Algunas veces se encontraba con chicas que parecían tener un interés especial en relacionarse con él, pero la extranjera no parecía querer flirtear, su interés parecía más...inocente. Parecía ser una de esas personas con una extroversión natural que quería hacerse amiga de todo el mundo, aunque ese no era precisamente un interés que tuvieran en común.

-Vale, -concedió - Pásalo bien, ¡ya nos iremos viendo!

Cabeceó levemente para despedirse antes de reemprender la marcha y entrar en la elegante Sala de eventos. No todo el mundo podía asistir, solo Seeds, miembros de la administración y sus invitados, así que aunque había bastante gente no podía considerarse que la sala estuviera abarrotada. Squall miró a su alrededor, estudiando la habitación. En los años que llevaba en el Jardín no había tenido oportunidad de entrar nunca a la elegante sala ya que estaba exclusivamente reservada para ese tipo de celebraciones. La decoración era recargada, había en el centro una pista de baile, delante de un escenario dónde una orquestra estaba tocando una canción de baile de salón que a le sonaba vagamente. ¿Se la habrían enseñado en las clases de baile? Apenas se acordaba de esas clases. De todas las habilidades que les enseñaban para la infiltración el baile era de las que menos le habían gustado. Había pasado fácilmente la materia, pero había olvidado los movimientos tan rápido como los había aprendido.

Alrededor de la pista de baile había columnas y volutas delante de varias mesas dónde la gente podía sentarse a degustar los manjares del cáterin y el champán que repartían unas camareras elegantemente uniformadas. Una de ellas se percató de su llegada y se acercó a ofrecerle alguna de las bebidas que llevaba en una bandeja llena de copas. Squall cogió una copa de champán y se apoyó en un pilar cercano a observar las parejas bailar.

-Hey, Squall. - una voz conocida le llamó la atención y vio a Zell acercarse con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. - Ya somos Seeds, eh. Chócala.

Hinchado de orgullo le tendió la mano y Squall la miró, tendida entre ellos esperando que le devolviera el apretón, con una expresión en blanco. Desvió la mirada y volvió a sorber un trago de champán de su copa, desentendiéndose del signo de compañerismo que le tendía el rubio. No sabía que le pasaba a todo el mundo ese día para que se tomaran tantas confianzas con él. Podía comprender el ansia de la chica de Trabia para conocer gente en Balamb, pero Dincht y él habían coincidido en algunas clases durante varios años y a esas alturas ya debería saber que no estaba interesado en hacer amigos.

Zell hizo un leve chasquido de desaprobación con la lengua y apartó la mano, comprendiendo que su compañero de examen no iba a devolverle el apretón.

\- Ya veo que Seed o no Seed sigues siendo el mismo. -añadió, puntualizando la frase con una breve sonrisa.

Squall se encogió de hombros. Zell no parecía ofendido, aunque si lo estaba no le importaba demasiado, el hecho de haber compartido la pena de tener a Seifer como jefe de equipo en un examen no les convertía en amigos. El artista marcial siempre le había parecido pesado, hablaba por los codos, no paraba quieto y a veces no parecía entender qué pasaba a su alrededor. Había demostrado ser un aliado valioso en combate, pero su insistencia en mantener la conversación activa –y su cuerpo, que parecía ser incapaz de mantener quito más de unos minutos - le convertían en un compañero cargante en su opinión.

-Qué le vamos a hacer. Bueno, pues nada, nos vemos por ahí. - se dio un golpe en el pecho antes de salir disparado.

Squall observó de lejos como Selphie interceptaba al rubio. Desde la distancia no se distinguían las palabras claramente, pero la voz aguda de la chica se alzaba por encima del ruido ambiental de vez en cuando, conduciendo las palabras comité, participar y festival hasta los oídos de Squall. Zell se rascó la nuca mientras respondía brevemente y acto seguido la muchacha dio un par de alegres saltitos a la vez que exclamaba ¡será divertido!

El castaño apartó la mirada antes de que los ojos verdes de la nueva Presidenta del Comité estudiantil pudieran captar que tenía su atención puesta en ellos. De otro modo la veía capaz de volver a insistir para que se apuntara a participar en el dichoso festival, en las pocas horas que hacía que la conocía ya la había visto hacer más por crear un comité decente por el Festival estudiantil que a su antiguo compañero de cuarto en los 4 años que estuvieron compartiendo espacio vital.

Dio otro sorbo a su copa y se dio cuenta que se la había terminado. Al observar alrededor vio una camarera que pasaba cerca con una bandeja vacía y se acercó a ella para entregarle la copa. Al moverse notó su cuerpo ligeramente menos pesado que de costumbre y una leve sensación de mareo fruto de la ingesta de alcohol y una cena demasiado temprana. Se reprochó internamente el desliz, aunque de todos modos no tardaría en irse y, dadas las circunstancias de celebración de ese día, quizá se podía permitir esa pequeña concesión con el champán. Después de pasarse toda la vida preparándose para ese examen, y a pesar de los acontecimientos del día, había aprobado a la primera y con buena nota. Era consciente que había tomado su propia decisión al decidir seguir a Seifer a la torre de transmisión y estaba dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias que conllevara, pero eso no evitó que sintiera cierta inquietud el resto del día. Estar en esa fiesta hacía el aprobado más real y el alcohol debía estar ayudando a su mente a desinhibirse porqué sentía que por fin la tensión que se había acumulado en sus músculos durante el día se empezaba a disipar.

Dejándose relajar por el champán y el ambiente festivo que le rodeaba, Se tomó unos minutos para observar el cielo nocturno a través de la enorme cúpula de cristal que cubría el techo de la elegante sala. Una estrella brillante atravesó el cielo oscuro y la siguió con la mirada hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en una chica que, al igual que él, había estado observando el cielo. Sus miradas se cruzaron en un instante y la joven le sonrío señalando hacia el cielo.

El chico inclinó la cabeza, confuso por la atención que de repente recibía por parte de la desconocida. Ella, al no recibir respuesta a su silenciosa pregunta – _¿has visto la estrella fugaz?_ \- se acercó a paso ligero al recién graduado.

-Hola- saludó al llegar a él con una encantadora sonrisa. –Eres el más guapo de todos, ¿Bailas conmigo?

Squall pestañeó, sorprendido y atónito por la actitud directa de la guapa morena. No le sonaba haberla visto por el Jardín con anterioridad y asumió que sería una invitada de alguien. Sus ojos escaparon de la cara de la chica, buscando una forma de rechazar su propuesta sin ser demasiado brusco.

-Ah, entiendo…solo bailas con chicas que te gustan. -A pesar de estar admitiendo haber entendido su silencioso rechazo la cadencia de su voz mostraba buen humor. – De acuerdo, en ese caso….

Dio una palmada como si una idea se le acabara de ocurrir y acercó una de sus pálidas manos a su cara, cogiéndole por la barbilla, empujándole suavemente para obligarle a devolverle la mirada. Tuvo que reprimir el instinto de apartarse al notar el contacto humano y la miró desconcertado. La anónima muchacha le soltó la cara pero mantuvo sus dedos cerca, dando vueltas en círculos delante de sus ojos.

-Te gusto, te gusto mucho…-Entonó un cántico como si se trata de una hipnosis. -Te gusto mucho… ¿ha funcionado?

-No sé bailar. -Habló finalmente, sin poder pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante el extravagante comportamiento de la chica.

Una traviesa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven.

-Estarás bien. - Se atrevió a asegurar mientras le cogía una mano y empezaba a tirar de él. - Yo te enseño, no te preocupes. Estoy buscando a alguien y no quiero entrar sola en la pista de baile.

Se dejó arrastrar por la extraña hasta el centro de la pista en el momento que empezaba a sonar un conocido vals. Los sonidos de las notas se registraron en su mente rápidamente y esta vez sí reconoció la canción como una de las que le habían enseñado en clase. A pesar de haber aprobado con buena nota la materia sentía la mente algo embutida y no recordaba los pasos exactos de los que se componía el baile. Las manos de la chica condujeron a las suyas hasta sus caderas y su cintura, colocándole en una posición que le era vagamente familiar y empezó a conducir los pasos de baile.

\- Un, dos, tres. Pausa. Un, dos, tres. - dijo al ritmo de los pasos. - Es fácil, ¿verdad?

No respondió. Intentaba recordar la forma en que debía mover los pies pero parecía que su mente no conseguía ser lo suficientemente rápida como para ir al debido ritmo, provocando que fueran completamente a destiempo. Bailaron torpemente durante unos minutos en los que se toparon entre ellos, se pisaron en un par de ocasiones y finalmente chocaron con otra pareja, que dejó de bailar y les miraron acusatoriamente.

-Ei, ¡tened cuidado! - exclamó el encrespado hombre.

La morena respondió a la indignación de la otra pareja sacándoles la lengua de forma infantil antes de volverse hacia él sonriendo tranquilizadoramente. Squall decidió que ya había tenido suficiente, no se acordaba de cómo se bailaba y sentía que estaba haciendo el ridículo así que, sin soltar la mano de su inesperada pareja, empezó a retirarse de la pista de baile arrastrándola con él.

-No, no, no. Verás que no es tan difícil una vez cogido el ritmo. - insistió ella plantando los pies al suelo impidiendo su avance. – Escucha la música, ahora vuelve a empezar. Ya verás que es más fácil ahora que lo has practicado.

Aún reticente, dejó de tirar de ella y permitió que le volviera a guiar las manos en la posición adecuada. La música hizo una cadencia y una pausa antes de volver a empezar la melodía y con ella se reanudó el baile. La memoria mecánica de su cuerpo parecía estar encontrando, por fin, la forma de devolver la agilidad a sus pies y poco a poco iba recordando los pasos de baile que había aprendido. En los últimos minutos de la canción ya era capaz de reproducir todos los pasos casi a la perfección.

El baile terminó con un paso que les acercó y la música se fue apagando. Le embargó el olor avainillado del perfume que llevaba la anónima bailarina, era un aroma agradable. El sonido de unos pequeños estruendos llamó su atención y dirigió su mirada al techo, donde a través del cristal brillaban unos fuegos artificiales de colores iluminando el cielo nocturno. Su atención volvió de inmediato a su acompañante al notar que le soltaba las manos. La chica estaba mirando por encima de su hombro, a algo o alguien detrás suyo.

-Tengo que irme. - Le guiñó un ojo mientras sacudía la mano en el aire como despedida. -Gracias por el baile.

Se fue con el mismo paso decidido con el que se había acercado a él, dejándole solo en medio de la pista de baile. Observó mientras la chica se perdía, con movimientos gráciles, entre el gentío que conversaba entre mesas y sillas alrededor de la pista de baile. Cuando la hubo perdido de vista empezó a sonar una nueva canción y las parejas volvieron a danzar a su alrededor. Al apartarse de la pista de baile se fijó en las puertas acristaladas que conducían a un balcón. Y decidió salir a tomar el aire antes de volver su habitación. El aire fresco de finales de marzo le ayudó a despejarse un poco. El leve cosquilleo que le había provocado el alcohol se había ido del todo y la leve sensación de desinhibición que sentía hacía unos minutos había sido reemplazada por cierto remordimiento por haberse dejado llevar por esa chica.

Oyó el repicar de los tacones de unas botas sobre las baldosas del balcón. Quién fuera que se había acercado se había parado a unos metros detrás suyo, pero esperó unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Lo has hecho bien hoy. -reconoció la voz de inmediato. –En el examen y en la pista de baile.

Squall suspiró, cansado del tono que usaba la Instructora cuando hablaba con él, como si siempre hubiera algo que leer entre líneas que a él se le escapaba. Trepe no era la primera, y seguramente tampoco la última, persona de la administración del Jardín que intentaba convencerle de que socializara más pero sí era la única que parecía tomarse el cometido como algo profundamente personal. Aunque sus conejos como instructora eran valiosos, a veces pasaba la línea de lo personal sin que nadie la invitara. Un día se hartaba de alabar sus capacidades y al día siguiente le juzgaba moralmente sin apenas conocerle. Durante el último curso había sido su tutora y sus insistentes y nunca solicitadas opiniones le habían puesto de mal humor en más de una ocasión.

-Gracias. - respondió, con la vista aún al horizonte, y añadió al darse cuenta que Quistis no se movía - ¿Algo más?

\- ¿Bailas con unas desconocida pero no quieres estar ni cinco minutos conmigo?

-Lo siento. - respondió, dirigiendo ahora su plena atención hacia ella. - es muy incómodo cuando estás con un profesor y nadie dice nada.

Quistis se rio de una forma extraña, dejando al final una forzada sonrisa que sus ojos no acompañaban.

-Es verdad, yo también era así.

Había algo en su forma de hablar que se alejaba de la actitud segura que solía mostrar. Llevaba la ropa de calle, no se había arreglado para la fiesta y eso le pareció extraño. Quistis no perdía oportunidad de hacer notar las expectativas que tenía de que aprobara el examen y ahora que lo había hecho no había ido a la fiesta de graduación apropiadamente vestida para celebrar su victoria como instructora.

-Ah, me olvidaba…tengo órdenes para ti. tenemos que ir juntos al Rincón secreto.

Squall la miró, extrañado. Esa era una orden rara en toda su amplitud. Tanto la naturaleza de la orden como el uso de la palabra "juntos" le parecieron un tanto forzadas.

-Es el lugar en el que los alumnos se reúnen para hablar por la noche. –explicó. -Está pasada la Zona de entrenamiento.

Squall ya sabía qué era y dónde estaba el rincón secreto, como también sabía que denominarle "un sitio dónde los alumnos van a hablar de noche" era edulcorar un poco la realidad. Era un secreto a voces entre el alumnado que el rincón secreto era el picadero del Jardín. Los facultativos y el comité disciplinario hacían la vista gorda con el emplazamiento a sabiendas que si lo clausuraban los jóvenes iban a encontrar un nuevo lugar para sus encuentros nocturnos.

\- ¿Para qué tenemos que ir allí? –preguntó visiblemente molesto por la petición. - ¿vamos a decirles a todos que tendrían que estar en la cama? Ni hablar, no soy un policía, para eso ya está el comité disciplinario.

Quistis volvió a forzar una sonrisa, no parecía demasiado afectada por la defensiva reacción de Squall y siguió como si no le hubiera oído.

-Ve a cambiarte. Nos encontraremos delante de la Zona de Entrenamiento. Esta es mi última orden.

Después de ésta enigmática frase se giró sin esperar ninguna respuesta y se volvió a adentrar en la sala. Squall echó otro vistazo a las vistas de las luces de Balamb que se distinguían en el horizonte antes de seguir los pasos de la instructora hacia el interior y encaminarse hacia su habitación.

Al entrar en el dormitorio captó el movimiento de su cuerpo reflejado en el espejo a través de la puerta entreabierta del baño. Antes, con la visita de Selphie, no había tenido tiempo de apreciar su aspecto con el uniforme. Le daba un toque elegante y le acompañaba cierta sensación de éxito pero había otra emoción abriéndose paso en su mente, como una voz una que decía ¿y ahora qué? Ya había cumplido su objetivo, ¿qué venía a partir de ahí? ¿seguiría avanzando en su carrera? De algún modo, sin un objetivo definido sentía que perdía un poco el rumbo de su futuro. Apartó la vista del espejo achacando esas emociones al cansancio y se puso la ropa de combate sin demasiadas ganas. A pesar de haber descansado un par de horas al volver de Balamb sentía las piernas cansadas y algo doloridas por el sprint de la retirada en Dollet. Se planteó si podría haberse negado a la petición de la instructora teniendo en cuenta que había aprobado el examen y eso conllevaba que ella ya no era su superior.

Cuando llegó al punto de encuentro Quistis ya le estaba esperando y se encaminaron juntos hacía el interior. Al atravesar las gruesas puertas metálicas que daban paso a la zona tropical que albergaba los monstruos se dio cuenta del silencio que reinaba en el lugar. Los sonidos de batallas cercanas se solían propagar a lo largo de todo el recinto pero a esa hora de la noche todo se mantenía en silencio y sus pasos le sonaban exageradamente fuertes sobre las rejillas metálicas que servían de puente en las zonas inundadas. La mayoría de bestias que habitaban las enormes salas de la Zona de Entrenamiento eran monstruos diurnos y a esas alturas eso era algo que agradecía. Había tenido suficiente ejercicio por hoy, si andaban sin armar mucho jaleo no se toparían con demasiados enemigos.

Caminaron en un incómodo silencio hasta su destino. Esa misma mañana habían ido juntos a la última prueba requisito para el examen y Quistis, como siempre, había intentado aprovechar la ocasión para hacer bromas e intentar sacarle conversación. Unas horas después, su actitud era totalmente distinta y caminaba a su lado en silencio con la mirada perdida en las rocas que iban pasando a su paso.

La Zona de entrenamiento tenía forma circular y para llegar hasta el Rincón secreto había que atravesar la mitad del enorme complejo, hasta llegar al extremo más alejado de la entrada. Allí había un corredor que llevaba a los pasillos de mantenimiento y una puerta señalada como salida de emergencia. Esa puerta daba a un balcón metálico, una estructura de aspecto industrial, con unas escaleras de caracol en un lateral que bajaban hasta el nivel del suelo. Ese era el punto más alejado del edificio central de todo el complejo, desde ese balcón se podía ver todo el campus, con sus luces nocturnas y sus fuentes repartidas por toda la propiedad. No podía negarse que las vistas eran agradables y quizá por eso se había convertido en el sitio preferido de las parejas que se formaban entre el alumnado.

Desde el balcón les llegaba el sonido, amortiguado por la distancia, de las canciones que seguía tocando la orquestra en la Sala de eventos. El aire fresco que soplaba en el exterior era bienvenido tras el calor húmedo que se mantenía en esa parte del Jardín para adaptarse el hábitat natural de los monstruos y vegetación.

Quistis caminó hacia el extremo de la plataforma y se apoyó en la barandilla, que le llegaba a la altura del pecho. Squall se colocó a su lado, esperando alguna orden concreta que acatar.

\- ¿Qué hora es? -preguntó al fin la rubia.

-Pasada medianoche. -respondió consultando el reloj de pulsera.

Un pequeño gemido de lamentación se escapó de los labios de la instructora a la vez que sus hombros y cabeza se hundían, dejando descansar la barbilla y las manos en la baranda. Sus ojos azules parecían tener una pátina húmeda que reflejaba las luces del edificio principal con intensidad.

-A partir de éste momento ya no soy instructora. Ahora solo soy una Seed más, como tú. A lo mejor nos toca trabajar juntos.

Por un momento Squall se preocupó que las intenciones de Quistis no fueran del todo profesionales pero su mente rápidamente descartó esa idea. Dudaba que hubiera malgastado sus últimos minutos de instructora para abusar de su autoridad ordenándole ir hasta allí a contemplar las estrellas y contarle su vida personal. Se mantuvo en silencio a la espera de una explicación más plausible de la situación.

-A los 15 años ya era Seed y a los 17 me saqué el título de instructora. Hace solo un año. Pero hoy me han dicho que no tengo dotes de líder y me han destituido de mi cargo... ¿en qué me habré equivocado? He hecho todo lo que he podido.

Squall apartó la mirada de ella ¿de verdad Quistis le había engañado para traerle hasta allí para contarle sus problemas? ¿Qué tenía que ver él en todo eso? Era su alumno, no su amigo, ¿por qué le comía la cabeza a él con esas cosas? Estaba totalmente fuera de lugar y era inadecuado en todos los sentidos que le hubiera ordenado ir hasta allí para que no pudiera negarse con fines puramente personales.

\- ¿Me estás escuchando? –La oyó a su lado con sus ojos azules ahora clavados en él.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿No has terminado? - espetó enfadado. -No me gusta hablar de esas cosas. ¿Cómo voy a opinar sobre los problemas de los otros?

-No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, solo quiero que me escuches.

-Entonces mejor que hables con la pared. –respondió de inmediato, pisándole las últimas silabas.

Lejos de ofenderse y dar un paso atrás, Quistis se acercó a él, buscando su atención. Estaba más frustrada que enfadada.

\- ¿No hay veces en las que necesitas compartir tus sentimientos con otras personas?

-Cada uno tiene que cuidar de sí mismo. - se cruzó de brazos, harto de la conversación. -No quiero cargar con los problemas de otro.

Quistis enmudeció ante la dura respuesta y vio cómo su ex alumno se largaba sin ni siquiera dirigirle una última mirada. Entonces comprendió que era cierto, había fracasado como instructora. Había querido conectar a nivel personal con sus alumnos, había querido marcar la diferencia e influirles yendo más allá de una buena enseñanza pero puede que hubiera enfocado todo el asunto de la forma errónea.


	3. Una misión para la que no estamos preparados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los tres cadetes recién gruaduados son enviados sin apoyo a una complicada misión para liberar Timber. ¿Cómo se sentirán al respecto?

**3.- Una misión para la que no estamos preparados**

Squall estaba sentado en la mesa, forzándose a comer la ración que los Búhos del Bosque les habían ofrecido a modo de comida mientras esperaban el momento de entrar en acción. Faltaban aún un par de horas hasta que el tren del presidente entrara en las fronteras del municipio de Timber, por lo que disponían de cierto tiempo libre para comer y prepararse.

Zell estaba de pie en un rincón del vagón, dando golpes al aire con aire nervioso a un enemigo imaginario. El arista marcial había comido tres raciones del arroz con verduras que les habían ofrecido sus anfitriones, engulléndolas bajo la crítica mirada de Squall a una velocidad que hacía parecer que no hubiera comido en seis días. Todo cadete sabe que antes de una misión que requiriera cierta exigencia física no era bueno comer en exceso para evitar el adormecimiento y el enlentecimiento de reacciones y movimientos. Zell había ignorado las advertencias del líder de equipo con un simple “No te preocupes, tío. Eso no es nada, puedo comer mucho más”. Squall desistió pero le preocupaba que la cantidad de comida que había engullido fuera a bajar su eficiencia si tenían que entrar en combate. O peor aún, que yendo sobre un tren en marcha su cuerpo no fuera capaz de mantener la comida en el estómago. Eso no solo iba a dejarles con un efectivo menos, sino que podía causarles verdaderos problemas si Zell tenía que vomitar. Iba a ralentizar al equipo entero y podía llegar a revelar su posición al enemigo.

Suspiró, masticando pesadamente el arroz y dirigió su mirada a su otra subordinada. Selphie estaba sentada al final de la mesa, junto a la chica morena que parecía actuar como líder del grupo. Las dos chicas parecían hacer buenas migas y, sin embargo, de vez en cuando la castaña dirigía una mirada aprensiva hacia él. A juzgar por la actitud nerviosa de Zell y las miradas de Selphie, los tres tenían las mismas dudas respecto el contrato que habían leído hacía apenas unos minutos.

Cuanto más vueltas le daba al contrato que Rinoa le había dejado leer menos sentido le encontraba a la situación. Se preguntó si esa sensación de confusión era algo que todos los recién graduados sentían en sus primeras misiones. Lo dudaba. Nada de lo que ocurría parecía seguir el protocolo habitual y cuantas más vueltas le daba más se mosqueaba por ese hecho.

Los recién graduados solían ser enviados en sus primeras misiones en operaciones más rutinarias –limpieza de monstruos, seguridad personal o servicios de vigilancia - acompañados con otros Seeds con más experiencia que actuaban como líderes de equipo. Pasado un tiempo, avaluaban la evolución de cada uno de forma individual y a medida que conseguían experiencia eran asignados a otro tipo de misiones. No había oído hablar nunca de ninguna misión, por fácil que fuera, a la que se enviara un equipo íntegramente formado por recién graduados, líder incluido.

Repasó mentalmente los detalles del contrato y la misión que iban a llevar a cabo. La misión en sí misma no le parecía apropiada para un equipo de sólo 3 personas. La envergadura de lo que se les exigía era demasiado grande como para poder asumir ese trabajo con equipo tan pequeño. O Cid había sobrevalorado las capacidades de los Búhos del Bosque o éstos habían ofrecido una suma de dinero muy, muy pequeña. Aunque si fuera ese el caso, ¿por qué iba el Jardín a firmar un contrato de durada tan indefinida? ¿Cómo iba un equipo de 3 Seeds a liberar un país que llevaba 17 años ocupado por un ejército treinta veces mayor que el de la propia Timber? La única explicación que le encontraba es que Cid había sobrevalorado la capacidad y los efectivos de los que disponían el grupo de resistencia. Por lo poco que había visto Squall hasta el momento, el grupo rebelde al que había sido destinado no eran más que un grupo de jóvenes sin entrenamiento en combate ni en ningún tipo de estrategia militar que hacían planeas arrodillados en el suelo. El funcionamiento del grupo rebelde era, cuanto menos, curioso. Los líderes del eran los dos chicos cuyos padres habían muerto fusilados sin piedad en manos del ejército de Galbadia años atrás, pero quién parecía llevar la voz cantante parecía ser esa tal Rinoa. Estaba seguro que los tres coincidían en opinión respecto al carácter irresponsable de sus clientes. Nada más llegar el supuesto líder les había tratado como simples recaderos de pacotilla mandándoles ir a despertar a su "Princesa". Eran guerreros de élite, especializados en combate e infiltración, no chicos de los recados. Zell y Selphie parecían haberse sentido ofendidos también por el trato. Esperaba que esa misión funcionara, porqué de otro modo estarían atrapados con esas personas quizá para mucho tiempo.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que justamente se trataba de los tres alumnos que habían subido a la torre de transmisión durante el examen y Squall se empezaba a preguntar si sería esa la forma que tenía el Jardín de castigarles. Una forma de destierro que minaría para siempre su futuro como Seeds.

\- ¿Todo bien? - Rinoa le miraban desde el otro extremo de la mesa con expresión preocupada. – Estás muy serio.

-Estoy bien. - apartó la mirada y siguió comiendo.

Le molestaba la situación, pero no era algo con lo que pudiera hacer algo y seguir ese curso de pensamientos solo iba a desconcentrarle. Le habían asignado ser el líder de equipo y su deber era dar lo mejor de sí para que la misión llegara a buen término. Significara lo que significara. 

* * *

Todos en la sala se alertaron cuando la voz de Vinzer Deling empezó a emitir extraños cambios de tono y volumen. Se levantó, amenazante, con la mirada vidriosa clavada en Rinoa y ella echó unos pasos hacia atrás, asustada y confusa. La piel del presidente se tensaba y destensaba de forma antinatural, tirando hacia atrás y adelante las extremidades, cada vez más deformes, de lo que habían creído que era el presidente, haciéndole avanzar de una forma espasmódica en la que un humano no podría moverse. Los brazos grotescos y abultados cambiaban de color carne a tonos azulados, morados y blanquecinos como si se estuviera pudriendo por momentos y unas uñas quebradas y amarillentas empezaron a crecerle en los antebrazos como si fueran cuernos deformados. Lo que había sido el Presidente Deling había perdido su forma para convertirse en un ser que, aunque antropomorfo, no era humano. 

Squall tuvo que forzarse a tragar saliva para hacerse pasar la sensación de repulsión. Entendió qué estaba ocurriendo cuando las extremidades del monstruo empezaron a cambiar, comprendiendo que no trataban con un humano, sino de un doble, un Doppelganger o Namtal-Uok, como se llamaban a sí mismos. Los Doppelganger eran seres inteligentes, una raza poco común de ver. No vivían en comunidad y aunque tuvieran la capacidad de hacerlo, no solían relacionarse con humanos. Eran conocidos por su inteligencia pero también por su brutalidad y crueldad. 

Selphie, a pesar de estar a primera línea de acción, se acuclilló tapándose la cabeza mientras el monstruo se transformaba y le gritaba a Rinoa con una voz que ya no sonaba para nada humana. Al ver a reacción de Selphie, similar al de una niña asustada, Squall se preocupó que en las situaciones en las que más necesitaran dar la talla justamente fueran en las que se notara su falta de experiencia y recordó a Zell, que se había atiborrado sin contemplación minutos antes de entrar en acción. Durante unos segundos se planteó si serían capaces de afrontar la situación. Les habían enseñado a evitar entrar en combate en lo medida de lo posible, pero también a no temer el momento de entrar en acción y a estar preparados para ello bajo cualquier circunstancia. Eran Seeds y como mercenarios de élite su deber era llevar a buen término cualquier misión sin achicarse ante las adversidades. Sentía el corazón acelerarse en su pecho, había llegado el momento de un combate real sin posibilidad de asistencia de ningún Seed experimentado o ningún instructor y no tenía claro las capacidades de su equipo para ello.

Se llevó las manos a la empuñadura del sable pistola de forma casi instintiva, con los sentidos alerta, pero Zell y Selphie eran los que se mantenían más cerca del monstro, bloqueando el pasillo que quedaba entre las dos hileras de asientos del vagón y le bloqueaban la línea directa hasta la bestia. 

Rinoa no debería haber venido. Ese pensamiento, que se le antojó como una verdad absoluta y obvia, le golpeó en la cara como un mazazo. ¿Había sido ese su primer error como líder de equipo? Debía seguir las órdenes del cliente, pero también asegurarse de su integridad física y mental.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ante sus ojos se sucedieron una serie de rápidos movimientos que su cabeza tardó unos segundos en procesar. Uno de los deformes brazos del monstruo dejó los lentos y tirantes movimientos espasmódicos y se alargó con un movimiento sorprendentemente veloz y fluido hasta la morena. Rinoa gritó ante el movimiento y se echó atrás por instinto hasta chocar con los sillones del otro lado del pasadizo del vagón. Antes de que sus pies se pusieran en marcha Selphie, que estaba en una posición más avanzada, ya había reaccionado.

El nunchaku golpeó con un fuerte sonido el brazo abultado impidiéndole llegar hasta la líder de los Búhos del Bosque. Los ruidos se fundieron con otro grito de Rinoa, que no estaba herida pero sí aterrorizada.

La mente de Squall trabajada a toda velocidad en su cerebro. Su mano seguía en la empuñadura del arma sin decidirse de cuál era la mejor estrategia a seguir. Estaban atrapados en el vagón de un tren, una zona cerrada, y no contaban con una posición privilegiada para atacar. Además, el enemigo les doblaba en tamaño y fuerza. Recordaba las enseñanzas del Jardín, no era fácil vencer un Namtal-Uok, eran seres dotados de inteligencia, con una fuerza a tener en cuenta y una brutalidad que les hacía tan temidos como su capacidad de metamorfosearse. Tener a una civil, al cliente, atrapada en el mismo espacio cerrado dónde se desenvolvía el combate tampoco iba a ayudarles puesto que les impedía atacar con toda libertad. El primer golpe de Selphie había sido efectivo gracias al efecto sorpresa y la rapidez de la muchacha, no porqué realmente fuera un golpe poderoso capaz de doblegar al enemigo.

Zell echó a correr con los puños preparados para golpear, aprovechando que uno de sus brazos estaba aún atrapado por la cadena del nunchaku. El monstruo usó el brazo atrapado para catapultar a la pequeña Seed hacia su compañero. Los pies de Selphie perdieron tracción sobre la moqueta y salió despedida hacia un lateral, aun agarrando su nunchaku por uno de los extremos, topó con Zell y los mandó a los dos contra los asientos. En el movimiento la cadena se desprendió del brazo del monstruo, liberándolo a él y a Selphie del agarre del arma que les unía. El extremo suelto del arma salió despedido, obligando a Squall a retroceder unos pasos para esquivarlo.

Sus compañeros se reincorporaron rápidamente, volviendo a bloquear el estrecho pasillo que quedaba de paso hacia la posición del falso presidente. Le estrechez del pasillo del vagón no les iba a permitir un ataque a tres bandas y Squall tendría que esperar para atacar cuando se abriera un flanco claro que le permitiera llegar hasta él.

La cabeza de Squall, atrapado en la retaguardia observando la situación, daba vueltas a toda velocidad buscando la mejor estrategia para vencer. El monstruo les doblaba en altura y uno de sus brazos se alargaba hasta rozar el suelo, sus posibilidades de ganar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo eran escasas y los tres eran especialistas armas de corto alcance. El nunchaku se Selphie era el que permitía mayor rango de ataque, pero era un arma difícil de controlar en espacio tan cerrado como un vagón de tren, dónde no podía guardar distancia ni con los asientos ni con sus compañeros de equipo. La opción más lógica sería usar magia, pero se encontraba con la misma problemática que con el nucnhaku y la magia no era ni su punto fuerte ni el de Zell. Se preguntó qué habilidades tenía la única mujer del equipo. Era ampliamente conocido que en general las mujeres tenías mayores capacidades mágicas, aunque no todas destacaban y no todas al mismo nivel.

Una sustancia liquida y verdosa salió despedida de la boca del monstruo con presión suficiente para llegar hasta los Seeds, que reaccionaron con la suficiente rapidez como para repeler la mayor parte del ataque.

La zona de la moqueta en la que cayó el líquido empezó a deformarse y se agujereó con rapidez mientras humeaba y siseaba, quemándose. Zell reprimía un grito de dolor, en un extraño gruñido, mientras se llevaba una mano a la pierna dónde parte del líquido había caído. Olía a carne quemada.

-Mierda. - Gruñó. - Es ácido.

Selphie, distraída por la herida de su compañero no vio venir el rápido golpe del brazo calloso del monstruo. Una de las uñas que sobresalían del antebrazo se le clavó en un costado, provocándole una herida similar a una puñalada. El cuerpo de Selphie chocó contra los asientos y no pudo evitar un gemido al notar las costillas golpear el duro material del respaldo.

-JA ja JA ja JA.- rio la bestia, permitiéndose incluso bajar la guardia.- ¿esto es todo lo que sabéis hacer? ¿ese era vuestro plan para liberar la ciudad? Patético.

Squall aprovechó que el Doppelganger bajaba la guardia para acercarse corriendo, pasando al lado de Selphie y saltando por encima de la pierna de Zell, y propinarle un ataque directo. Un corte se formó en la parte del abdomen donde el filo del sable chocó con la putrefacta piel y los morados órganos que se veían a través de la piel casi transparente de sus tripas.

El monstruo se dobló hacia adelante, soltando un gemido estremecedor y manoseo en el aire, obligando a Squall a retroceder para evitar las grotescas uñas. Otra oleada de líquido verde salió en su dirección tuvo que retroceder más pasos. El monstruo no daba tregua, pero al menos le estaban manteniendo apartado de Rinoa. De reojo veía a Selphie intentando ponerse de pie tambaleándose con esfuerzo. La herida del costado sangraba y podría haberse roto un par de huesos en el fuerte golpe contra los asientos.

-Voy a mataros.- Amenazó con su voz inhumana mientras se sujetaba las entrañas en la zona del corte con una de sus enormes y deformes manos.

Entonces Squall se dio cuenta de cuál sería la solución para finalizar el combate de forma victoriosa. La herida que le había causado con el filo de su arma al enemigo dejaba entrever sus entrañas a través de la piel del monstruo con un corte limpio que, curiosamente, no estaba sangrando y la respuesta a sus problemas se le antojó tan obvia que se avergonzó de no haberse dado cuenta antes de la fácil resolución al combate.

El Doppelganger era un monstruo de tipo zombi.

\- ¡Pociones! - Gritó a sus compañeros mientras se llevaba una mano en el bolsillo, dónde guardaba un pequeño arsenal de material de apoyo.

Si hubiera tenido tiempo de mirarles habría visto cómo sus caras cambiaban del semblante preocupado a uno de auténtico asombro. Con la sola pronunciación de la palabra habían entendido la orden de su líder. Sin embargo, también lo había entendido el enemigo que, empezando a desesperarse y se abalanzó hacía él.

El monstruo le agarró con el brazo con fuerza con sus enormes extremidades abultadas y poderosas y oyó un chasquido en la articulación del codo. Tuvo que esforzarse para no cerrar los ojos ante el azote de dolor que le atravesó del codo hasta y hasta el hombro. La fuerza del agarre que le cortaba la circulación y empezaba a levantarle del suelo disminuyó cuando una frágil botella que había arrojado Zell se derramó sobre el costado de la bestia. Empezó a salir humo de la zona dónde el líquido curativo había entrado en contacto con la piel podrida del monstruo y un quejido escapaba de su torcida boca.

-Cura total. - oyó a Selphie gritar desde su posición.

Un gemido inhumano inundó la sala a la vez que una luz verde y cálida les rodeaba hasta casi cegarlos. El monstruo se desplomó en el suelo con un sonido sordo amortiguado por la mullida moqueta mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba con espasmos. Squall no perdió tiempo y, a pesar del dolor que aún sentía en el brazo derecho, empuñó su sable con fuerza mientras daba una estocada mortal en el cráneo del enemigo, que dejó de moverse al instante.

La tenue luz verde que solía acompañar los hechizos de cura había sido de un verde intenso que había inundado la sala bañando a todos los presentes y Squall se dio cuenta de forma inmediata que el hechizo de Selphie no era normal. Esa magia era considerablemente más potente que cualquier Cura que hubiera visto en el Jardín, incluso los Cura más avanzados que había visto usar a algunos instructores. Sentía el brazo dolorido pero sabía que fuera lo fuese que hubiera cedido en su codo, había sanado a marchas forzadas gracias a la magia de su compañera, dejando el desagradable y doloroso hormigueo característico que quedaba en el cuerpo después de una sanación de este tipo. El cuerpo se resentía cuando se le forzaba a curar en unos pocos segundos una herida que debería haber tardado días o semanas en curar por sí misma. En ocasiones las molestias podían durar días pero aun así, era mejor que tener un brazo inutilizado durante semanas.

\- ¿¡Pero qué…!? ¿¡Cómo has hecho eso!?- Zell preguntó fascinado, dirigiéndose a la chica, después del shock inicial.

-Cura total. - Respondió Selphie, acabando de reponerse de sus heridas. - Es uno de mis ataques límite.

Squall respiró aliviado y se alegró. Al principio de la batalla, cuando se acuclilló en el suelo como una niña asustada, había dudado de las capacidades de Selphie, pero había reaccionado rápido cuando el monstruo había atacado y se había mostrado segura y eficiente. Además, era el hechizo curativo más poderoso que hubiera visto hasta el momento y estaba seguro que les iba a servir de verdadera ayuda si necesitaban entrar en combate de nuevo.

\- Gracias, Selphie. Buen trabajo. - Se dirigió a ella con un movimiento de cabeza agradeciéndole el esfuerzo y buscó a Rinoa con la mirada.

En algún momento durante el combate Rinoa aprovechó la distracción para correr hacia atrás, al otro extremo del vagón y se había mantenido allí, con la espalda pegada contra la pared del otro extremo. Miraba con recelo el cadáver el monstruo, aún paralizada por el miedo. Squall se sintió aliviado al ver que se encontraba a salvo.

-Deberíamos volver con los demás. – se dirigió a ella y la sacó de su ensimismamiento con su voz. Los ojos acuosos de la morena se pusieron sobre él unos segundos, con una expresión atónita sin reaccionar.

\- ¿Está bien? - Preguntó Selphie, preocupada. 

-Sí, yo…sí, estoy bien. Sorprendida. –La mirada asustada de la morena recuperó poco a poco la determinación que parecía haber perdido durante el combate y devolvió la mirada a Squall. – Volvamos.

Zell se acercó a la morena y le tendió el brazo para que lo cogiera a modo de ayuda para pasar por encima del cadáver del monstruo. Antes de salir del vagón Squall dirigió una última mirada al cadáver tendido en el suelo. Un Doppelganger era complicado de derrotar incluso para un Seed experimentado, no podía evitar sentir cierto alivio y una leve oleada de orgullo al pensar que su pequeño equipo se hubiera mostrado eficiente y competente y hubieran podido vencer al doble. Quizá les hubiera juzgado mal al inicio de la batalla.


	4. Un mal inicio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El equipo de Timber se ve obligado a huír en busca de refugrio al Jardín más cercano, pero el camino no es fácil cuando hay tanta tensión en el ambiente.

**4.- Un mal inicio**

Cuando bajaron del tren en la estación Jardín Este, el sol se empezaba a poner, bañando el ambiente con la luz anaranjada del crepúsculo. El aire era mucho más frío en la abierta estación que en plena ciudad de Timber y Quistis sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo al salir al aire libre. Conocía el camino que les llevaría al Jardín de Galbadia dado que había asistido a varios seminarios y reuniones en el edificio durante el último año. El recuerdo le provocó una oleada de melancolía. La última vez que había ido había sido en condición de invitada a un seminario dónde Seeds con una carrera prominente daban charlas a los jóvenes cadetes que debían escoger su especialización. Quistis Trepe, la Seed e instructora más joven de la historia de los Jardines. Así es cómo la habían presentado. Y ahí estaba, menos de un año después, degradada de su cargo y acompañando a un equipo de alumnos suyos recién graduados en una misión que había fracasado estrepitosamente y que ni siquiera le había sido asignada a ella. La rubia respiró profundamente, en un intento de despejar su mente, y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

-Tendríamos que darnos prisa si queremos llegar al Jardín de Galbadia antes de que anochezca. -señaló el camino de tierra que se adentraba en una zona boscosa al oeste de dónde estaban. - Caminando hay algo más de treinta minutos.

\- ¿Por qué construyeron la estación tan lejos del destino? -se lamentó Selphie.

Las heridas que le había causado el doble del presidente durante la batalla estaban curadas pero el movimiento aún le mandaba punzadas agudas a lo largo de todo el costado dónde había recibido las peores lesiones.

-Esta estación se usa poco. En realidad, se usaba antes de la invasión como estación de mercancías de la industria maderera de Timber, para exportar productos a los ranchos de la zona. Su origen no era para llegar desde la ciudad hasta el Jardín, la construcción de éste es mucho más reciente.

-Deberíamos darnos prisa. - interrumpió Squall la explicación de su antigua instructora mientras empezaba a avanzar -Se está haciendo tarde.

Emprendieron el camino que conectaba la estación, pasando a través de una pequeña zona boscosa, con la planicie de Monterrosa, dónde se levantaba el Jardín de Galbadia. A pesar de estar fuera de peligro inmediato la conversación entre el grupo era escasa, el cansancio del día hacía acto de presencia en el equipo y se respiraba un ambiente tenso entre ellos. Zell caminaba, nervioso e inquieto unos pasos por delante de los demás, andando deprisa y mandando nerviosas miradas a sus compañeros más rezagados.

Squall se dio cuenta que el rubio estaba yendo a su propio ritmo. No sabía el índice de encuentros con monstruos salvajes en la zona pero si se topaban con algún combate o con tropas de Galbadia prefería que el grupo estuviera unido.

-Zell, no te adelantes. -llamó su atención.

Eso provocó una reacción en Rinoa, que caminaba a su lado y no había dicho prácticamente nada desde que habían salido de Timber.

-Dios, ¿es que no hay ni una pizca de compasión en tu cuerpo? - soltó, mirándole airada.

Squall desvió la mirada hacia ella, con una actitud más cansada que furiosa, pero optó por no responder.

Por detrás de ellos, Quistis les miraba sorprendida por los continuos escarceos que parecían tener. La ex instructora había presenciado también el intercambio de palabras que habían mantenido en la casa de la líder de los Zorros del Bosque, cuando se escondían de las tropas de Galbadia que peinaban la ciudad en su búsqueda. La brusquedad con la que se trataban cliente y Seed la extrañaron, pero achacó el rifirrafe a la tensión del momento. Sin embargo, el ambiente enrarecido entre ellos había durado todo el trayecto hasta allí, en el que no se habían dirigido la palabra y apenas se habían mirado.

-Squall le dijo cosas un poco duras en Timber. - aclaró Selphie a su lado casi en un susurro – Rinoa se fue casi llorando y luego se volvieron a discutir en casa de esa señora por el tema de Seifer.

Quistis no necesitó preguntar más. Había estado presente durante la segunda discusión y, aunque Squall tuviera razón al mencionar la posibilidad de que Seifer ya estuviera muerto, la forma en que se había expresado había sido tan frívola que casi rozaba la crueldad. No solo se había mostrado impasible ante la posible muerte de su compañero, además le había espetado a la cliente que hacerse ilusiones no iba a cambiar las cosas. Aunque le chirrió la actitud poco profesional de su ex alumno, no se sorprendió especialmente ante sus palabras. Ella misma había recibido una dosis de borderías del castaño la noche anterior. Había una parte de ella que sentía compasión por la pobre desconocida, pero había otra parte, una parte escondida y más egoísta, que se sentía aliviada al ver que sus personalidades chocaban más de lo que había parecido en el baile de la graduación. Como profesional que era, no podía dejar que su situación personal interfiriera en la misión, bastante delicada era ya la relación con el cliente gracias a las contiendas entre ellos. Como instructora, el mayor temor que había tenido con su alumno estrella era que su incapacidad de trabajar en equipo fuera a tirar por la borda su prometedor futuro. Había intentado por todos los medios que cambiara de actitud o, al menos, que escuchara sus advertencias, pero empezaba a preguntarse si es que el muchacho era un caso perdido.

\- Es incorregible. – sentenció en un suspiró.

Selphie no conocía bien a su nuevo jefe pero le parecía obvio que al muchacho le costaba relacionarse con los demás. Aunque no fuera muy charlatán, en ningún momento había sido desagradable con ella. Más bien al contrario, la ayudó a ubicarse en Balamb y habría apreciado su trabajo en el combate contra el falso presidente. Le parecía, más bien, que su honestidad era absoluta pero no le parecía que Squall pretendiera herir a nadie con ello, tan solo que no sabía muy bien como expresarse de una forma más delicada.

-No parece mal tipo, solo un poco demasiado directo. – A pesar de no hacer mucho que se conocieran Selphie no se sentía ofendida por la tosquedad de su jefe.

Quistis dirigió su mirada hacia el susodicho, que caminaba unos metros por delante. ¿Era un mal tipo o un buen tipo? La verdad era que nunca se había hecho ese planteamiento. Por extraño que pareciera, no le parecía que Squall Leonhart pudiera definirse en ésos términos. Squall era, simplemente, Squall. Solitario. Directo. Brillante. Tozudo. Insoportable y admirable a partes iguales. Era, por encima de todo, complicado.

-Aunque parece un poco irritable, quizá le preocupa lo del contrato. - Añadió Selphie. –Rinoa nos lo dejó leer y estamos a su servicio hasta liberar a Timber.

La rubia no pudo esconder la expresión de asombro de su cara al oír esas palabras, a lo que Selphie respondió sonriendo de una forma un poco forzada. La decisión de Cid de mandar un equipo de tres recién graduados a una misión como era la liberación de un país había sorprendido a todo el personal en Balamb. Esa asignación se saltaba a la torera varios de los protocolos del Jardín. Cuando Almasy oyó las noticias, que habían corrido por la academia como la pólvora, se puso rojo de rabia y se escapó de la celda de castigo, hiriendo por el camino a más de un miembro de la administración. Tanto Squall como Seifer habían sido alumnos de Quistis en su último año y no pudo evitar sentir cierto grado de compromiso ante la desastrosa situación en la que se encontraban ambos. Se sentía responsable de la absoluta falta de disciplina de Seifer y de la asignación de Squall como líder de equipo en esa extraña misión que parecía, por su propia naturaleza, destinada a fracasar. ¿Hasta qué punto decidió seguir a Seifer para responsabilizarse de su alumno extraviado y hasta qué punto lo hizo para llegar hasta el equipo de Timber ella misma?

Al llegar a la zona de arboleda Squall se paró con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Quistis dirigió la vista hacia la misma dirección y comprendió el enfado del muchacho. Zell se había ido avanzando de nuevo, caminando deprisa varios metros por delante del resto del equipo.

-Zell, no te adelantes. – advirtió en tono severo. - Es una orden, no te lo volveré a repetir.

A pesar de no haberse quejado ni una vez, Squall se había fijado que Selphie cojeaba ligeramente al caminar y era consciente que aún sentía el dolor residual de las heridas que le había provocado el doble del presidente. Las curas son hechizos muy poderosos pero el cuerpo no puede recobrarse de una herida que habría tardado semanas en sanar sin dejar algún efecto secundario durante cierto tiempo. Por otra parte, en ese momento eran fugitivos, no sabía si se iban a topar con soldados, con monstruos o con ambos, pero cabía la posibilidad de tener que entrar en combate de algún modo y no quería forzar a los miembros de su equipo a gastar fuerzas avanzando más rápido de lo debido y que eso provocara que perdieran eficacia si había que entrar en combate.

-Oye…-aprovechó Selphie para consultar sus dudas al líder. - estaba pensando…quizá hayan llegado órdenes del gobierno de Galbadia… ¿y si en el Jardín de Galbadia les han llegado noticias nuestras y nos entregan al gobierno? ¿Y si nos capturan y lo transmiten a todo el mundo?

\- ¡Si pasa, pues que pase! – le espetó con brusquedad Zell y volvió sobre sus pasos rápidamente para acercarse al grupo. - A mí me preocupa el Jardín de Balamb, tío. Deberíamos…deberíamos espabilar y no perder más tiempo. Si pasa algo será culpa mía. Yo fui el que metió la pata diciendo que veníamos del Jardín.

Buscó la mirada de Squall con sus ojos claros y al no recibir respuesta le cogió del brazo, zarandeándole levemente.

\- ¿Crees que el Presidente intentará vengarse del Jardín?

El nerviosismo del rubio era más que evidente en su voz y Squall, a pesar de tener un brazo atrapado entre las manos de su compañero, desvió la mirada en otra dirección. ¿Qué esperaba que dijera? ¿Qué le consolara como a un niño? La situación era la que era y cuanto antes lo asumieran mejor para todos. De nada iba a servir lamentarse por los errores que ya se habían cometido.

-Puede ser.

-Seguro que sí, - gimoteó el artista marcial antes de volver a zarandear el brazo a su jefe con algo más de fuerza. - ¡Pero en el Jardín hay un montón de Seeds! Seguro que no se dejarán vencer por el ejército, ¿verdad?

-Eso depende de la fuerza del ejército. -Respondió el castaño, intentando liberar su brazo del molesto agarre de Zell.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! Pero…- le soltó el brazo e hizo un aspaviento desesperado. - Pero…

\- ¡Vaya líder! - intervino Rinoa, irritada, acercándose a Squall. - ¿Disfrutas machacando las ilusiones de tus compañeros?

Hizo una breve pausa en la que el resto del equipo se quedó observando la situación en un tenso silencio, antes de seguir hablando conteniéndose para no subir el tono de voz.

-Zell necesita que lo animes.

Squall la miró, con el ceño fruncido, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Empezaba a notar un incipiente dolor de cabeza, probablemente causado por el estrés, que prometía en convertirse en una verdadera molestia y si cedía a las constantes provocaciones de la morena sólo empeoraría la situación.

-Cualquier cosa. - frustrada por su silencio se colocó las manos en la cadera, en actitud desaprobatoria. - Dile que todo irá bien, que no se preocupe…

Suspiró cansado ¿Para qué iba a decir eso a nadie? Esas cosas sólo las dice la gente para quedarse más tranquilos, pero no sirven para nasa más ¿Era él el único en pensar de ese modo? Negó con la cabeza ante su propio pensamiento. No…sabía de sobra que al menos Seifer pensaba igual.

-Cuatro palabras tuyas y tus compañeros se sienten mucho mejor. –siguió la chica.

Estuvo tentado de responder que la gente no debería depender de los demás para sentirse mejor, pero sabía que seguirle la corriente sería provocar otro enfrentamiento.

\- ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! –Siguió Rinoa, sin saber cómo interpretar la falta de reacción de su supuesto interlocutor. - Squall… ¿¡Me estás escuchando!?

Squall sintió una intensa presión como si le clavaran una aguja en el cerebro y se llevó las manos enguantadas a la sien. La expresión neutral del Seed se rompió por un momento y por un instante Rinoa creyó que le iba a gritar. Cuando un gruñido sofocado escapó de sus labios, entendió que no era una expresión de enfado, sino de dolor.

\- ¿Squall? - Confundida, dio un paso atrás. - ¿Estás bien?

El chico, incapaz de hablar, cayó de rodillas delante de ella, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos como si con ese gesto intentara aliviar la presión palpitante de sus sienes. En pocos segundos quedó inconsciente tendido en el suelo. La morena se arrodilló a su lado, alarmada y asustada cuando oyó la voz de Selphie a su derecha.

-Yo…yo también. - Dijo la Seed antes de caer de bruces al suelo.

\- ¿Otra vez? – la voz de Zell denotaba más frustración que miedo.

Al girarse vio que Quistis también había caído y yacía inconsciente al lateral del camino.

\- ¿¡Qué les pasa!? – Preguntó alarmada ¿El ejército les había localizado? ¿les estaban atacando?

-Se han ido a "aquel mundo". - Zell, en cuclillas al lado de Selphie, no parecía tan preocupado como ella.

\- ¿Qué?

Le explicó brevemente que no era la primera vez que ocurría. Primero sentían un intenso dolor agudo en la sien y luego caían dormidos simultáneamente. Soñaban todos lo mismo, con las mismas personas y los mismos hechos, de una forma espeluznantemente nítida. Varios minutos más tarde despertaban a la vez, recordando con total claridad incluso los detalles más ínfimos del sueño. No sabía qué era ni por qué ocurría, pero no podían hacer nada para evitarlo.

Rinoa le miró con el ceño fruncido, aún más confundida que antes.

-Y… ¿Qué hacemos?

-Esperar. - se encogió de hombros y se mordió el labio. - Aunque eso nos va a retrasar más.

Pateó frustrado una piedra cercana, que salió despedida contra un arbusto.

-Todo irá bien, Zell. -ofreció con la voz más tranquilizadora que fue capaz de entonar. - Os entrenan para ser mercenarios de élite, en el Jardín seguro que se las apañan.

El consuelo que Rinoa intentaba ofrecer le sirvió de poco al rubio, que negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el suelo, frustrado.

-No. Squall tiene razón. El ejército de Galbadia es grande y la gente que hay en el Jardín son mayoritariamente estudiantes, niños o civiles.

-Yo no…no creo que tenga razón. Ni con esto ni con lo de Seifer.

O Al menos eso esperaba. Todos sabían que el hecho de que Seifer estuviera muerto era una posibilidad real, pero se negaba a darlo por hecho con esa frialdad, como si no importara. Al igual que tampoco quería dar por hecho que Balamb ardería hasta los cimientos.

-No entiendo cómo puede ser tan insensible. -finalizó Rinoa, mirando la forma inconsciente de Squall.

Zell dirigió su mirada hacia su jefe. A pesar de haber compartido clases durante años no se habían hecho amigos. Si algo tenía claro sobre su compañero es que eso no se debía a ninguna diferencia personal que les separara…era, simplemente, que Squall Leonhart no quería amigos. Desde luego, no era el tipo más simpático del Jardín, ni mucho menos, pero era uno de los cadetes con una carrera más prometedora por delante. Tenía talento, era inteligente y aunque no buscara amigos, tampoco andaba buscando problemas. Sus capacidades le habían hecho más popular entre el resto de cadetes de lo que el mismo Squall probablemente fuera consciente; muchos le admiraban por su talento y muchos otros, entre los que Zell se encontraba en secreto, le admiraban por ser de los pocos con el valor suficiente como para plantarle cara al abusón de Seifer Almasy y a sus secuaces del Comité Disciplinario.

-Es un poco borde pero no es mal tipo.

Rinoa se sorprendió por la respuesta. En todo lo que llevaba de día no había visto casi ningún gesto amable del líder de los Seeds hacia sus compañeros. No sonreía, no hablaba si no se dirijan a él antes, no les tranquilizaba... el acto más amable que le había visto hacer era un serio gesto de cabeza y un breve "buen trabajo" después de un combate. No entendía como un pésimo líder como él podía despertar un mínimo de lealtad en sus compañeros.

-Lo que pasó en el plató de televisión…no lo hiciste aposta. Podría ser un poco más empático contigo, ¿no te parece?

No respondió de inmediato. Parecía que toda la energía que la ansiedad le había hecho acumular se estuviera esfumando por segundos. Quizá el hecho de verse obligado a bajar el ritmo y esperar a sus compañeros había hecho surgir a la superficie el cansancio y el estrés acumulado durante el día. Pasaron unos minutos sentados en silencio antes de que el artista marcial encontrara el valor de hablar de nuevo.

-Si Galbadia toma represalias, si atacan al Jardín y ellos no son capaces de hacer frente a la ofensiva podrían morir centenares de personas inocentes. -las palabras salían de su boca tan lentamente que parecía que le costara pronunciarlas - Aunque muriera solo una de esas personas, ¿crees que a nadie le importaría si lo he hecho aposta o no?

La última frase fue un susurro apenas audible. Rinda le miró, sintiendo el peso de las palabras del rubio en su propio pecho.

-Entiendo eso, pero como líder...

-Si ocurre algo seré el culpable. - interrumpió el chico, con un tono sombrío poco propio de él. – Y no sólo yo. Squall es el líder del equipo, también le van a responsabilizar de la situación.

Rinoa se quedó en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué responder, jugueteando con el anillo que llevaba colgando del cuello en una fina cadena de plata. Habían pertenecido a su madre y toquetearlo en los momentos de angustia era una costumbre que había adquirido en los últimos años.

Como hija de un alto cargo militar sabía bien cómo funcionaban estas cosas. Cuando muere alguien siempre se buscan culpables. Da igual si ha sido un accidente o si el señalado es el responsable real o no, a menudo lo único que se busca es un chivo expiatorio para tranquilizar al pueblo, a las familias de los fallecidos, para que duerman tranquilas pensando que se ha hecho justicia.

* * *

Casi una hora después, los tres miembros del grupo que estaban dormidos empezaron a despertar. La luz del día había casi desaparecido, dejando el bosque en una penumbra que se volvía más oscura a cada minuto que pasaba. Rinoa estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada a un árbol cercano y Zell andaba nervioso dando vueltas en círculo por el camino.

Selphie, Quistis y Squall despertaron en el mismo instante y cuando empezaron a incorporarse no había rastro de somnolencia en sus rostros. Era casi como si solo hubieran estado tendidos en el suelo unos segundos, en lugar de haber estado inconscientes tanto tiempo. Sus sentidos parecían estar totalmente alerta nada más abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Otra vez Laguna? - Preguntó Zell, que había parado de caminar mientras sus compañeros se incorporaban.

\- ¡Mi querido Laguna estaba en apuros! - Selphie parecía totalmente vigorizada por haber visto al que había declarado como su amor platónico en el mundo de los sueños. - ¿Qué habrá pasado después?

Quistis les miró a todos, con expresión turbada.

-Parece que no es la primera vez que os pasa. ¿Hemos soñado los tres lo mismo? ¿Qué ocurre?

Squall no sabía muy bien cómo responder a esa pregunta. Era la segunda vez que les ocurría y no tenía ninguna pista de qué era, porqué, ni cómo pasaba. Estaba claro que no se trataba sólo de un sueño extraño, pero dudaba que se tratara de un ataque enemigo puesto que cuando despertaban nadie había sufrido daño ni les faltaba ninguna pertenencia.

-Por más que lo pensemos no llegaremos a nada. - Concluyó, mirando el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca y comprobando preocupado que habían estado dormidos demasiado tiempo. - Sigamos, deprisa. Deberíamos llegar al Jardín antes del apagado general de luces y no queda mucho tiempo.

-Sí, ¡venga! - apresuró Zell, retomando la marcha de inmediato.

-Pero…-Quistis seguía confusa y algo aturdida, esperando que sus compañeros pudieran darle más información sobre lo que acababan de vivir.

-Quistis, -Selphie se acercó a ella con una enorme sonrisa y una actitud más despreocupada de lo que probablemente debería en esa extraña situación. – ya soñamos en el señor Laguna en el tren a Timber. ¿Te lo cuento? El señor Laguna es genial. ¡¿te has fijado en qué ojos más bonitos tiene?!

Quistis la miró entre divertida y preocupada antes de intercambiar una breve mirada con Squall, que se encogió de hombros como diciendo "eso no va conmigo". Su atención volvió a Selphie, que parecía esperar con energías renovadas la oportunidad para contarle todo lo que sabía de ese tal Laguna.

-Claro. - accedió. - Por favor.

Las dos chicas empezaron a andar mientras la más joven le explicaba lo poco que sabían de "aquel mundo". Aunque Rinoa se moría de curiosidad por seguir la explicación de la castaña, tenía algo pendiente que hacer antes y aprovechando la limitada intimidad que les brindaban los metros que les separaban de sus compañeros se acercó, cautelosa, a Squall.

-Oye Squall… - captó su atención. - Me parece que antes me he pasado contigo. Lo siento.

El chico, que al oír su nombre se había preparado por recibir una nueva retahíla de reproches, aligeró el ceño al oírla y le restó importancia con un movimiento de mano. Aunque encontrara frustrantes las pullas de la morena, no quería darle más vueltas de lo necesario al asunto.

-Da igual. Vamos. – zanjó el tema con un movimiento de cabeza señalando el camino que les quedaba por andar.

Rinoa sonrió, amable, ante la simple respuesta del muchacho y ambos siguieron los pasos del resto del equipo. Caminaron en silencio hasta el Jardín de Galbadia, pero esta vez no se respiraba entre ellos la tensión que había estado presente durante el trayecto anterior.


	5. El peso de las circunstancias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El grupo recibe la notícia de la ejecución de Seifer y reciben una nueva misión, junto a una nueva incorporación en el equipo. El peso de las serias circunstancias en las que se encuentras empieza a pesar sobre sus hombros.

**5.- El peso de las circunstancias**

¿Alguien te echaría de menos si murieras? Si un día desparecieras, ¿cuánto tardarían en darse cuenta? ¿Cuánta gente te echaría en falta? ¿Alguien se daría cuenta enseguida o tardarían días? ¿Quizá incluso semanas? Cuándo se dieran cuenta, ¿Sería por necesitaban algo de ti o sería alguien que se preocuparía por no saber de ti? ¿Hablarían de ti en pasado, comentando frivolidades sin llegar a saber muy bien qué decir de tu persona? ¿Se sentirían mal de verdad? ¿Estrían tristes? ¿Quiénes? ¿Cuántos? 

Había muchas preguntas agolpándose en la cabeza de Squall e intentó, sin demasiado éxito, concentrarse en la sensación del agua caliente de la ducha recorriéndole la espalda.

Seifer era esto, Seifer era aquello. Acababan de recibir la noticia de su ejecución y los demás habían estado hablaban de él con comentarios insustanciales. Como quién va a un entierro de alguien a quien apenas conoce y les dice a los familiares “te acompaño en el sentimiento” porque es lo que hay que decir o como quien desea “buen viaje” al conocido que se va de vacaciones por qué es lo que hay que decir pero que en fondo les da igual quién haya muerto o si el viaje va bien o mal.

En realidad, sus vidas serían prácticamente igual y Seifer, de un momento a otro, se había visto reducido a una serie de comentarios en pasado, superficiales y sin sentido. A un puñado de recuerdos que serían olvidados a los pocos meses o años.

Si él moría, ¿sería igual? Harían los mismos comentarios fútiles, Oh, qué triste, Squall era así o era asá. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Ya podían olvidarse de él como si nunca hubiera existido? 

Giró la manecilla del grifo para aumentar aún más la temperatura del agua. Después de recibir la noticia en la sala de visitas del Jardín de Galbadia escuchó en silencio los comentarios de sus compañeros mientras sentía la ansiedad acumularse con cada palabra. Se había largado a toda prisa después de gritarles algo que ni siquiera recordaba con claridad y se había dirigido al dormitorio que les habían asignado a la espera de nuevas órdenes de Balamb. Nada más llegar, se había metido en la ducha como si el calor del agua pudiera disolver las desagradables sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo después de oír los superfluos lamentos de sus compañeros. 

Sabía las respuestas a todas esas preguntas que se acumulaban en su cabeza: a él no le echaría en falta. Hablarían de él al recibir la noticia de su muerte con algún comentario frívolo y una ligera pena que se desvanecería tan rápido como había llegado. Y luego le olvidarían. Nadie vería su rutina trastocada por su muerte y su existencia se reduciría a un par de recuerdos baladíes de unas pocas personas.

¿Quería eso? No lo quería. No quería ser olvidado de ese modo, no quería que su existencia fuera tan banal. 

Y sin embargo, era así y era así por decisión propia. Se había alejado de todo el mundo y lo había hecho de forma reiterada y consciente durante toda su vida. No se trataba de una simple decisión errónea en un mal momento, eran miles -millones- de decisiones diarias, una tras otra, durante años. Cada vez que se dirigió a la última fila de la clase para sentarse solo, cada vez que ignoraba las conversaciones de sus compañeros, cada vez que iba solo a un sitio o se negaba a pedir ayuda. Cuando le dijo a Quistis que hablara con la pared en lugar de con él, cuando se negó a enseñarle el sable pistola a Zell en el examen, cuando se negó a tenderle la mano en la fiesta de graduación, cuando no quiso formar parte del Comité del Festival Estudiantil con Selphie, cuando negó el saludo a Zone y a Watts al llegar al tren guarida. Todas estas decisiones le habían llevado hasta este punto y, por primera vez, se planteaba si realmente era eso lo que quería.

Cuando paró el chorro de agua tenía la piel de los hombros ligeramente enrojecida por el calor del agua. Antes de abrir el grifo había abierto la pequeña ventana para que el vapor no se acumulara en el pequeño baño y al salir de la ducha con la piel humeante de vapor, se le erizaron los pelos brazo al notar el aire fresco que entraba de fuera.

La lógica le decía que toda la soledad de esos años no podía haber sido en vano. Había tomado las decisiones correctas. Al fin y al cabo, todos estamos solos en el mundo. Aunque confíes en la gente de tu alrededor tarde o temprano se largan y vuelves a quedarte solo. Sigues siendo fácil de olvidar, aunque intentes conectar con la gente, lo harán. Pero si te alejas, si te mantienes independiente, al menos tienes la opción de ahorrarte el dolor de perderles.

Sabía todo eso y sin embargo se sentía mal.

Se miró al espejo para peinarse. Era pequeño, encastado en la pared de la habitación. El aspecto de estos dormitorios era mucho más marcial que el de los acogedores dormitorios de Balamb. Se observó en el espejo y se sintió extraño, en ese sitio, en esa situación... Hacía tres días era un cadete con una vida muy tranquila y las cosas muy claras. Le costó reconocerse con el chico que le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo y eso le sirvió de señal para saber que tenía que cortar con esa línea de pensamientos si quería conservar la cordura. Se visitó con rapidez y salió del dormitorio.

Deambuló por el edificio durante un rato, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Le gustaba el ambiente silencioso y tranquilo del Jardín de Galbadia pero, a diferencia de Balamb, no disponía de muchas zonas verdes en las que pasear. No es que Squall usara mucho ese tipo de instalaciones, solía pasar las horas muertas en la Zona de Entrenamiento más que en el patio o el pórtico. Buscó el ala destinada a entrenamiento físico y descubrió que Galbadia tampoco disponía de una zona para el entreno libre, sino de salas destinadas a objetivos específicos controladas por un instructor. Sin ganas de relacionarse con otras personas, descartó la idea del entreno y deambuló sin rumbo fijándose en las enormes diferencias que entre ambos Jardines.

-Buenas, Squall. - le saludó a sus espaldas una voz que no pertenecía a ningún miembro de su equipo pero cuyo acento le hacía inconfundible. Cuando se giró distinguió a Trueno y Viento acercándose, los eternos compañeros de Seifer y únicos miembros del Comité Disciplinario que el mismo dirigía.

\- ¿Que hacéis aquí?

\- ¿Que qué hacemos? ¿No sabes que somos mensajeros? –se indignó Trueno- Traemos nuevas órdenes de Kramer.

\- ¿Qué ordenes? –Si traían órdenes del Director debían de ir dirigidas a su equipo.

-Ni idea. Se las hemos dado al tipo que manda aquí. Solo cumplimos las órdenes del _dire_.

-Explicación- Exigió Viento a su compañero.

La relación que unía a esos dos era, cuando menos, curiosa. Viento era una mujer menuda, con un aspecto albino y un parche en un ojo. A pesar de tener una constitución tan pequeña tenía un carácter agrío y violento y no solía pronunciar más de una o dos palabras seguidas. Trueno, en cambio, era un hombre moreno y corpulento, con un carácter amigable y que hablaba a borbotones con un acento exótico que no conseguía perder por años que pasara en Balamb. Eran tantas las diferencias físicas como las diferencias de personalidad y parecía un milagro que dos personas tan disparejas fueran capaces de entenderse y estar siempre tan bien compenetrados.

-Primero teníamos que ir a Timber, pero los trenes no funcionaban y la ciudad está acordonada por el ejército de Galbadia. Como no podíamos entrar ni hacer nada más hemos venido aquí. -Ofreció hablando Trueno con ese marcado acento que le hacía hablar comiéndose las últimas letras de las palabras. - Nos hemos alegrado al saber que estabais aquí.

\- ¿Seifer? - interrumpió Viento sin esperar ninguna respuesta a la explicación.

El castaño suspiró pesadamente. Aunque su rival fuera un incordio y hubiera tomado muchas malas decisiones no podía decir que se alegrara de su muerte y lamentó de tener que darles las malas noticias a lo que parecían ser los dos únicos amigos que tenía Seifer.

-Me parece que está muerto…según he oído lo juzgaron en Galbadia y luego lo ejecutaron.

Los recién llegados se quedaron atónitos unos segundos. Trueno paseó la mirada de Squall a Viento y de Viento a Squall, como si con ello pudiera descifrar si le estaban gastando algún tipo de broma cruel. La mujer, en cambio, apretó los puños, frunció el ceño y le miró rabiosa sin apartar la mirada de él, como desafiando lo que acaba de contarles. Por unos segundos se planteó si la pequeña mujer iba a pegarle un puñetazo.

\- ¡Mentira! –exclamó con un aspaviento al aire. Su pálida cara había adquirido un color rojizo y su voz resonó por todo el vestíbulo, llamando la atención de algunos estudiantes que pasaban por ahí. Afortunadamente, nadie se tomó la molestia de prestarles atención más que unos segundos.

-No…no-no, no… no puede ser verdad. –Tartamudeó el otro, nervioso. - Seifer no dejaría que lo juzgaran así por las buenas y mucho menos que lo ejecutaran. No sin pelear, ese no es nuestro Seifer.

El razonamiento de Trueno era cierto, Seifer era un tipo dado a buscar pelea pero le había capturado una bruja que colaboraba con el ejército de Galbadia, ¿Hasta qué punto era capaz un solo hombre de hacerse oír en esa situación? Ni siquiera el líder del comité disciplinario, por ruidoso, orgulloso o tozudo que fuera, era capaz de plantar cara a una bruja y a un ejército entero. Pensar otra cosa era un acto ciego de fe, o desesperación, Squall no estaba seguro de en qué punto de encontraban sus compañeros de Balamb.

\- ¡Buscar! –exclamó la pequeña mujer sin importarle las miradas de desaprobación de los alumnos que pasaban por el silencioso vestíbulo.

-Sí, jefa. –se avino Trueno con los ojos algo anegados. - Así se hará. Seifer estará bien.

En la situación en la que estaban, Squall no creía que tuvieran razones para no creer en lo que les habían contado. De todos modos, si querían salir a buscar a su amigo en una inútil búsqueda él no era nadie para detenerlos, aunque lo más probable era que solo encontraran un cadáver enterrado en una fosa común en el rincón más recóndito de Galbadia.

Viento no esperó ningún otro intercambio de palabras y salió corriendo hacia la puerta principal del edificio. Trueno y Squall se miraron unos segundos, el primero le asintió a modo de agradecimiento y salió tras su amiga. Los vio atravesar la puerta aún sorprendido por la surrealista reacción de la pareja ante la noticia. ¿De verdad tenían tanta fe en su amigo?

Al fin y al cabo, quizá sí hubiera alguien que recordaría a Seifer, que no se lamentaría de su muerte tan sólo unos minutos para luego simplemente olvidarlo.

* * *

Rinoa abrió poco a poco la puerta del pequeño cubículo del baño y asomó la cabeza para comprobar que no había ninguna de las chicas de su equipo. Cuando se hubo asegurado que estaba sola salió y se miró en el espejo, se le veían los ojos enrojecidos y algo hinchados. Cuando recibieron la noticia de la muerte de Seifer esa misma mañana no lloró, pero cuando el shock inicial hubo pasado la situación empezó a pesarle. Selphie le explicó que solo se había cruzado con Seifer en un par de ocasiones durante el examen de Seed. Zell y Quistis, aunque afectados, no parecían tenerle mucho aprecio a su compañero. No era la única del grupo que conocía a Seifer pero sí era la a única que le lloraba. Por alguna razón eso le hacía sentir triste y sola.

Juntó las manos formando una pequeña depresión con las palmas bajo el grifo y sorbió el agua que se acumuló en sus manos. Hizo una mueca al notar el fuerte sabor a cloro y dejó escapar el resto de agua por el desagüe. Le recordó al agua de Deling y tuvo que cerrar con fuerza los párpados para reprimir más lágrimas.

Desde que se fue de casa hacía poco más de un año habían pasado muchas cosas y aunque había avanzado mucho para conseguir sus objetivos, en este punto no se encontraba en una buena situación. Seifer, quién le había animado a contratar a Seeds y la había ayudado a contactar con el Director Kramer, había sido ejecutado sin siquiera un juicio justo, el tren guarida de los Búhos del Bosque había sido destruido dejando varios heridos, una bruja había sido nombrada embajadora del ejército enemigo, no sabía si Zone y Watts estarían bien y ella misma se encontraba vagando por el mundo sin poder volver a Timber con un grupo de Seeds prácticamente desconocidos con cuyo líder no hacía más que discutir.

Recordó el arrebato de Squall al conocer la muerte de Seifer y se le encogió aún más el corazón. Desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver. Habían comido todos juntos menos el líder de equipo, que parecía estar evitándoles de forma activa. Después de comer, Quistis dijo que quería ir a saludar a un par de profesores conocidos y Zell y Selphie fueron a las instalaciones de entrenamiento, a las que ella, como civil, no tenía acceso. Había vagado sola por el edificio pensando en el final de Seifer hasta que no había podido contener más las lágrimas y se había encerrado en un cubículo del baño público más próximo que había encontrado. Cuando huían de Timber Squall había pronosticado que lo más probable era que le asesinaran por amenazar al presidente Deling y eso había provocado otra discusión entre ellos. Sin embargo, al recibir la confirmación de su muerte, había reaccionado de forma extraña y exagerada y se había largado después de gritarles un sinsentido. No entendía qué le pasaba por la cabeza a ese chico, aunque era obvio que no se había tomado bien la noticia, y se preguntó si estaría bien.

Se pasó las manos por la cara para borrar cualquier rastro de lágrimas o agua e irguió la espalda. Vagar sola por el edificio no le hacía ningún bien y necesitaba una distracción para apartar su mente de las desgracias de los últimos días. Decidió que iría a buscar al líder de equipo para comprobar cómo estaba, si se molestaba siempre podía argumentar que si tenía que trabajar para ella hasta liberar Timber, era su deber asegurarse de que estaba en buenas condiciones para hacerlo. Parecía que Squall sólo estaba dispuesto a escuchar cuando le daba órdenes como cliente y eso la irritaba.

Se dirigió al exterior y al salir agradeció la luz del sol calentándole la piel. El clima era mucho más seco y caluroso que en Timber y le recordaba las primaveras de su infancia en Deling. Paseó lentamente por las pistas de deporte que rodeaban parte del edificio y unos minutos después reconoció una figura femenina sentada en un banco cerca de un grupo de cadetes jóvenes que parecían practicar movimientos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Quistis parecía distraída bebiendo de una pequeña botella de agua mientras observaba los cadetes. La ex instructora parecía concentrada en las actividades de los alumnos y no se había percatado de su presencia. Se acercó con una actitud contenida, esperando que la rojez de sus ojos hubiera desaparecido por completo antes de llamar la atención de la mujer.

-Oh…Hola, Rinoa, ¿Cómo estás? – saludó con la cordialidad y la formalidad que parecían caracterizar a la ex instructora.

-Bueno…bien, supongo. Oye… ¿Has visto a Squall? 

-No. ¿Por qué le buscas? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? 

Negó con la cabeza sin saber muy bien qué responder. No quería nada en especial, solo comprobar cómo estaba.

-Solo…estoy preocupada. Apenas le he visto desde….

Dejó la frase a medias, no necesitaba terminarla porqué sabía que Quistis entendería que se refería al extraño arrebato emocional de esa misma mañana. La rubia se levantó y el sol se reflejó en el plástico de la botella que sujetaba entre las manos, cegando a Rinoa durante un instante. Se dio cuenta de lo alta que era la Seed cuando estaba de pie, mirándola con una expresión difícil de leer.

-Squall es…complicado. –anunció con un tono de voz más grave del habitual.

-Ya…- sonrió, aunque por alguna razón se sentía incómoda por la mirada de la otra -Me he dado cuenta de ello.

-Te recomiendo que no te impliques mucho con él.

Aunque el tono de voz no era agresivo, Rinoa dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, sorprendida y confundida. Quistis se dio cuenta de lo dura que habían podido sonar sus palabras a oídos de alguien que no conocía bien a Squall e intentó rectificar.

-Perdona Rinoa. Me refiero a que saldrás perdiendo si te implicas demasiado. Squall no tiene ningún interés en forjar relaciones o hablar de temas personales. Aunque lo…intentes- recordó la conversación que tuvo con él en el Rincón Secreto. - no vas a sacar nada positivo de él.

No esperaba esas palabras y no supo muy bien cómo encajarlas. Se había dado cuenta que Squall era una persona complicada, desde su llegada había discutido con él en varias ocasiones y ella misma le había dicho cosas de las que después se arrepintió. El chico era frío y antipático pero su personalidad parecía albergar una dualidad que la confundía. Se preguntaba si la amabilidad y la dulzura que detectó en el baile de graduación no habían sido más que su propia percepción jugándole una mala pasada pero el arrebato emocional de esa mañana le decían que había algo más que frialdad en él. Squall parecía no tener compasión en ocasiones, pero más cruel le parecía el hecho de que le dijeran que debía rendirse con él sin más, que era un caso perdido. No es que quisiera nada de él, peor si debían trabajar juntos hasta liberar Timber más valdría que empezaran a entenderse.

-Entiendo que es una persona complicada. –admitió toqueteándose el anillo que colgaba del cuello. -tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero…estoy preocupada por él. Parecía turbado cuando se fue de la sala de visitas. Quisiera saber si está bien, nada más.

Quistis guardó silencio unos segundos, recordando la graduación y las posteriores peleas entre Seed y Cliente, sospesando si Rinoa era sincera del todo y su motivación era una genuina preocupación o si realmente tenía la esperanza de acercarse al chico de algún modo más personal. ¿Cómo podía explicarle como de obtuso era Squall a alguien que sólo le conocía desde hacía apenas un par de días? Probablemente la forma más eficiente de hacer retroceder a alguien que quisiera acercarse a Squall era, precisamente, dejar que lo hiciera.

-No le he visto, lo siento. - Le sonrió compasiva. Si Rinoa quería encontrarle e intentar hablar con él era libre de intentarlo. Lo más probable es que sus personalidades volvieran a chocar, provocando una nueva discusión, y que cuando se diera cuenta de la tozudez de Squall desistiera antes de salir herida de verdad.

-Vale, iré a dar una vuelta a ver si le encuentro.

Las dos chicas se despidieron y la morena siguió con su búsqueda. Recorrió todo el recinto exterior sin demasiado éxito y volvió a entrar al edificio por una de las puertas laterales. El campus era enorme y se detenía a leer los letreros que había en cada pasillo para ubicarse cuando uno le llamó la atención. Armería.

 _Bingo_ , pensó cuando al entrar vio a Squall de pie ante un mostrador que en ese momento se encontraba vacío. No se había girado al oír el zumbido del mecanismo de la puerta al abrirse así que se le acercó a paso decidido.

-Hola.

Squall la miró, extrañado de verla ahí, pero no respondió al saludo. La chica comprobó de nuevo que estaban solos en la habitación antes de hablar.

-Oye…Me preguntaba como estabas. Antes…

-Bien, gracias. - interrumpió, aunque hablara con dureza apartó la mirada y se pasó una mano por el pelo, incomodo. Se había dejado llevar por las emociones y no estaba orgulloso de ello.

A Rinoa le inspiró cierta ternura ese fútil intento de fingir su habitual apatía y le sonrió con dulzura.

-Estaba preocupada por ti.

Una mujer salió de una puerta detrás del mostrador con el sable pistola de Squall, interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Muy bien. - dijo dejando el arma en el mostrador con cuidado. - Hemos aplicado una cera anticorrosiva después del pulido que servirá de protección contra casi todo tipo de ácidos. Cuando tengas oportunidad deberías visitar una armería independiente para que miren si la estructura del filo se ha debilitado. Aquí solo hacemos reparaciones pequeñas y normalmente solo al armamento oficial de los cadetes.

-Falta la cadena. - indicó Squall inspeccionando el arma que la mujer había dejado con cuidado sobre el mostrador.

\- ¿Disculpa?

-La cadena. - repitió, señalando el mango.

\- ¡Ah, sí! Disculpa, lo hemos quitado para el pulido. Te lo llevo en un segundo.

Cuando la mujer hubo entrado de nuevo hacia el interior Squall dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Rinoa, que seguía de pie a su lado.

\- ¿Quieres algo más?

La vio fruncir el ceño y abrir la boca en gesto enfadado y se preparó mentalmente para otra tanda de reproches pero finalmente la chica optó por simplemente dejar escapar un pesado suspiro y negar con la cabeza en silencio.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Hoy no discutiremos. Está bien, sólo quería saber cómo estabas, nada más. – Aunque su actitud le sacara de quicio y le exasperara esa indiferencia y apatía que mostraba, se alegraba de ver que había recobrado la compostura. -Iré a buscar a Zell y a Selphie.

No esperó respuesta por parte de Squall y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Por mucho que quisiera reprenderle por su tosca actitud, en ese momento estaba dispuesta a dar su mano a torcer y dejarle en paz. Había sido una mañana dura y ella misma necesitaba una tregua.

\- ¿Conoces a Viento y Trueno? –la interrumpió a medio camino hacia la salida y se giró hacia él de nuevo. Inclinó la cabeza y frunció levemente el ceño, curiosa ante el repentino cambio de tema.

-No.… no en persona. Seifer me habló mucho de ellos pero no llegué a conocerles.

-Me los he encontrado esta mañana. -explicó con calma. - Llevaban órdenes de Balamb, de modo que no tardarán en llamarnos y darnos instrucciones. Si encuentras a los demás díselo, por favor.

-Oh, claro. –Agradeció que compartiera ese pequeño trocito de información con ella y se fue, orgullosa se haber sido capaz de mantener una breve conversación más o menos pacífica.

* * *

Squall se encontraba de pie en la zona más alejada del camino de entrada del Jardín de Galbadia, leyendo pasmado el objetivo de su próxima misión del documento que el Director Dodonner le acababa de tender. Esta no era una orden de retirada hacia Balamb ni era una misión cualquiera. Cada una de las palabras que leía en ese informe le hundía los hombros con el peso de la responsabilidad.

-Aquí habla de un francotirador. - Levantó la mirada hacia el Director. - Sin embargo, ninguno de nosotros tiene la destreza necesaria con el rifle.

-No te preocupes por eso. -su mirada se dirigió hacia la cuidada hierba que rodeaba el camino. -irá con vosotros uno de los mejores francotiradores del Jardín de Galbadia ¡Kinneas! -llamó a alguien en la cercanía- ¡Irvine Kinneas!

Un chico que había estado tumbado de forma aparentemente distraída en la cercanía se levantó, colocándose un rifle que había estado descansando a su lado sobre el hombro. Era alto, llevaba el pelo ondulado y largo recogido en una coleta por debajo de un sombrero de vaquero y una gabardina larga hasta las rodillas. Se acercó a ellos con actitud chulesca pero a medida que se aproximaba la sonrisa confiada que vestía su atractivo rostro se fue diluyendo, sustituyéndola por una expresión más cercana al desconcierto. Al llegar a unos metros pareció incluso vacilar antes de seguir avanzando hasta ellos y cuando lo hizo se paseó por delante de la hilera de Seeds observándolos uno a uno con una extraña expresión.

-Este es Irvine Kinneas. Él será vuestro francotirador. –le presentó su superior.

Al alto francotirador le sorprendió que todos los Seeds parecieran inamovibles, a pesar de haber oído perfectamente su nombre en boca de Dodonner. ¿Era posible que no recordaran su nombre? Sus ojos azules casi violetas dirigieron una mirada confundida al Director que, lejos de prestarle atención, seguía observando al equipo a la expectativa de alguna queja de su líder. La misión que les acababa de encargar no era, ni se acercaba, a ser apta para combatientes con tan poca experiencia de campo, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su propio personal y su propia seguridad teniendo a disposición Seeds de otro Jardín que podían encargarse del trabajo sucio.

Al no recibir ninguna reacción por parte del equipo de Balamb ni del director, Kinneas forzó una encantadora y bien ensayada sonrisa. Saludó al equipo, llevándose una mano al ala del sombrero y les guiñó un ojo. De todo el equipo solo la chica de ojos verdes y la guapa morena le devolvieron el gesto con una sonrisa.

-Soy Irvine Kinneas. - anunció y se quedó de nuevo esperando alguna reacción.

Squall le dirigió una irritada mirada interrogativa. ¿Qué esperaba ese tío? ¿Una ovación? ¿Era alguna especie de estrella en el Jardín de Galbadia? Si era así en Balamb ni siquiera habían oído hablar de él, aunque el tipo parecía esperar que su presentación fuera a provocar alguna reacción especial en el equipo, para ellos solo era un miembro más. De todos modos, después de recibir las noticias de la muerte de Seifer y leer el objetivo de la misión que les acababan de asignar, Squall no estaba de humor para juegos de popularidad y se apostaría una mano que el resto de compañeros tampoco.

¿Qué le pasaba a la gente de ese Jardín? ¿Por qué tanto el francotirador como el Director le miraban como esperando algo? Estaba seguro que si estuviera olvidándose de algo importante, Quistis no habría podido evitar intervenir con su incuestionable y permanente profesionalidad.

-Partid en cuanto estéis preparados. – Concluyó de repente Dodonner. Sin más, se giró y cuando iba a entrar al vehículo añadió una última advertencia. - No podéis fallar.

Entró en el coche para volver al Jardín. Cuando arrancó y empezó alejarse, Kinneas se giró y simuló apuntarle y dispararle con los dedos.

\- ¡Bang! –Exclamó al simular el disparo.

El ambiente enrarecido no mejoró con ese gesto y todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-Vaya parece que me ha tocado trabajar con los paletos de Balamb. – Las poco agradables palabras no sentaron bien entre el personal, que le miraron pasmados. -Encantado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –gruñó Zell, apretando los puños con rabia. - ¿¡Quién te has creído que eres!?

Squall se preguntó por qué Zell se tomaba ese tipo de comentarios tan en serio. Con Seifer hacía lo mismo, era tan fácil provocarle que se había convertido en el blanco perfecto para los abusones, ¿no se daba cuenta que era por eso que el Comité Disciplinario le había amargado todos esos años?

\- ¿Qué, os mola trabajar conmigo? - Ignorando a Zell, Kinneas siguió hablando abriendo los brazos en jarra en un gesto que parecía querer exponerse a sí mismo cual pieza de museo.

-Eso depende de tu actitud. -respondió Squall con sinceridad, sin querer entrar en el juego.

La acertada respuesta del líder del equipo pareció calmar un poco los ánimos crispados del artista marcial.

-A muchos les molesta las formas que tengo de decir las cosas. - explicó el nuevo gesticulando exageradamente. - pero si no os tomáis las cosas muy en serio nos llevaremos la mar de bien.

-Tomo nota. - respondió simplemente.

Squall miró de soslayo al rubio, que aunque se mostraba más calmado, seguía tenso y con los puños apretados a sus lados. Sabía que Zell reaccionaba de forma exagerada y dejaba que las emociones le desbordaran. Lo hacía cuando Seifer se metía con él en Balamb, lo había hecho dejando que el miedo que sentía por haber metido la pata en Timber le nublara el juicio y tenía la sensación que era un patrón de conducta que su subordinado no iba a cambiar con facilidad. Sería mejor que Zell y ese tipo se mantuvieran distanciados. El resto del equipo, aunque asombrado, parecían menos afectados por la peculiar presentación del nuevo miembro.

Quistis dio un paso al frente, con la intención de dirigir la conversación hacia una dirección más provechosa para todos.

-Squall, ¿En qué consiste nuestra misión? –el único que había podido leer el documento dónde se especificaban los detalles había sido él.

El aludido cerró los ojos unos instantes y suspiró, adelantándose unos pasos para quedar frente a sus compañeros y explicarles la situación con propiedad.

-No es una misión cualquiera, es una operación conjunta entre el Jardín de Balamb y el Jardín de Galbadia. – explicó con gravedad. - Tenemos que asesinar a la bruja.

Loa jadeos y miradas de sorpresa le indicaron lo inesperada que era esa misión para todos. Él mismo había sentido que su corazón dejaba de latir un instante cuando leyó las palabras en el informe.

-Debemos dispararle a distancia, Kinneas será nuestro tirador. –hizo una breve pausa para que las siguientes palabras se asentaran bien en la cabeza de todos. - Tenemos que colaborar con él en lo que sea necesario.

Lo último que quería era fracasar en una misión como esa porque su equipo era tan dispar que no eran capaces de trabajar juntos. Esa misión debía sobreponerse a cualesquiera que fueran sus diferencias personales, le daba igual si Rinoa insistía en provocarle o si Zell se ofendía porqué Kinneas respiraba demasiado fuerte. En los próximos días no había espacio para errores ni distracciones innecesarias.

Se dirigió a Kinneas, que era el único del equipo que mantenía una actitud relajada a pesar de la información que acababa de revelarles.

-Si el disparo falla, tendremos que luchar con la bruja directamente.

-No te preocupes, yo nunca fallo. -se apresuró en responder gesticulando de nuevo exageradamente y mostrándose muy seguro de sí mismo.

Squall asintió y con seriedad se dirigió de nuevo a todos, sabiendo que el silencio en el que se habían sumido sus compañeros significaba que aún estaban procesando la información.

-Así pues, nuestra misión consiste en eliminar a la bruja. –no sabía si lo repetía más para los demás o para sí mismo. - Nos dirigiremos a Deling, la capital de Galbadia, y nos reuniremos con el general Calway para decidir la estrategia a seguir.

Sus compañeros seguían escuchando en silencio y con el semblante serio, como líder estaba satisfecho que se tomaran la situación con la debida seriedad. El único movimiento fue el brazo de Rinoa, que se toqueteaba el anillo que llevaba colgando del cuello en una fina cadena de plata. La chica no era Seed, pero según el contrato que había firmado con Cid, seguía siendo su cliente. Con la situación de alarma de Timber y la destrucción de la guardia de los Búhos del bosque, no podía mandarla de vuelta a la ciudad. Dodonner había mencionado que la bruja tenía intención de usar el Jardín de Galbadia como cuartel general, por lo que dejarla ahí tampoco era una opción viable. No le quedaba otra alternativa que llevársela a Deling, aunque eso le fastidiara.

-En marcha entonces. - Concluyó.

-Muy bien. -intervino el vaquero - Entonces podemos dividirnos en dos grupos para llegar a Deling. Ya sabes, para no llamar tanto la atención…

Se acercó a las dos chicas que tenía más cerca, Selphie y Rinoa, y les pasó los brazos por los hombros, acercándolas a él.

\- ¿Qué te parece esta formación?

Quistis resopló indignada y sorprendida a partes iguales por el descaro del recién llegado y Zell volvió a apretar los puños mientras susurraba una retahíla de palabras apenas audible pero que Squall juraría que contenía las palabras “cerdo engreído”. Squall se llevó una de sus manos enguantadas a la cara en un gesto de frustración y suspiró. ¿por qué le había tocado a él vivir esta cruz?

-Mejor no…-aunque Irvine fuera una pieza clave del plan debía tener claro que quién estaba al mando no era él. - Elegiré yo.

Selphie tenía sentido común pero era un huracán de energía, aunque estaba extrañamente quieta bajo el pesado brazo del francotirador. Rinoa tenía tendencia a meterse en líos debido, precisamente, a lo que él creía quera era una terrible falta de sentido común y Irvine…era un desconocido a quien por el momento no iba a confiar, aunque estuviera de acuerdo con su idea de dividirse en dos equipos para no llamar tanto la atención. La combinación de esos tres miembros hacía del equipo que había elegido el nuevo una idea terrible.

Sería mejor que a ese tal Irvine fuera en su equipo y le controlara él. Rinoa seguía siendo su cliente y seguía siendo su objetivo mantenerla a salvo, sería mejor que también formara parte de su propio grupo. Quistis era la más responsable y el Seed de más rango, así que estaría al mando del otro equipo, con Selphie y Zell.

Anunció los equipos al grupo y Quistis asintió a modo de aprobación. La instructora sintió cierta satisfacción al ver que su prometedor alumno tomaba el mando del grupo con más naturalidad. Durante la huida de Timber se había visto obligada a intervenir en la situación para guiar al recién graduado en su papel de líder, pero parecía que empezaba a sentirse más cómodo en esa situación y comenzaba a tomar decisiones más rápidas y acertadas.


	6. La calma que precede a la tormenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El grupo disfruta de una breve pausa en Deling antes de visitar al general Carway para recibir sus siguientes ordenes.

**6.- La calma que precede a la tormenta**

El constante pitido de la alarma de un coche en la calle le llamó la atención. Se acercó a la ventana del hotel donde se alojaban y miró hacia el exterior. Los cristales estaban empañados por el cambio de temperatura, pues el aire de fuera era frío, más de lo habitual en Deling, debido a una ola de aire proveniente del norte.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que se oía el pesado y constante pitido y Squall observó las luces vespertinas de la ciudad a través de los cristales. Había oscurecido rápidamente mientas él había estado en la ducha, aunque tenía que reconocer que había pasado ahí más rato del que planeaba. El confort de la cómoda habitación de hotel -por fin vacía y solo para él- habían hecho que perdiera la noción del tiempo.

A través de las finas paredes oía a sus compañeros charlar y reír animadamente en la habitación contigua. Squall no estaba acostumbrado a pasar tantos días en compañía y en ocasiones algunos de sus compañeros podían llegar a ser muy intensos. Agradecía los pequeños momentos en los que podía disfrutar de la tranquilidad de su soledad.

Habían llegado en tren a Deling esa tarde y se habían dirigido directamente hacia la mansión del general Caraway. Antes de darles los detalles de la misión que les habían encomendado les exigía una prueba de habilidad, tenían 48 horas para dirigirse a unas ruinas a las afueras de la ciudad y llevarle una tarjeta de estudiante de dentro la Tumba. Antes de ir tenía pendiente revisar el estado del filo de su arma en una armería, pues las batallas de los últimos días habías dejado mellas en ella, especialmente el ácido que expulsaba el doble del Presidente. Se preguntaba si estaría a tiempo e buscar una armería abierta a esa hora cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta le distrajeron.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Rinoa al otro lado.

-Hola.

Squall no respondió y ella suspiró y negó levemente con la cabeza en forma desaprobatoria. Empezaba a comprender que no podía esperar comunicarse con ese chico de la misma forma en la que se comunicaban el resto de seres humanos. Aunque su actitud fuera frustrante y desesperante, no parecía hacerlo con la intención de ofender o herir a los demás, sino que parecía más buen fruto de una profunda inadaptación social.

-Toma. - dijo tendiéndole el papel. Squall lo miró con el ceño fruncido sin entender qué era. -Es la dirección de una armería cercana. Oí que en el Jardín de Galbadia te recomendaban que visitaras una para echar un vistazo a tu arma. Está cerca y es muy conocida, creo que es la más grande de la ciudad. Supongo que tendrán lo que necesites.

Aceptó el trozo de papel y Rinoa sonrió más ampliamente, orgullosa de sí misma, uniendo sus manos en la espalda y volteándose con un movimiento fluido para dirigirse de nuevo hacia su habitación. Quizá así, el Seed se diera cuenta que ella también podía servir de ayuda.

-Vete preparando, los demás dicen que quieren ir a cenar pronto. - dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Gracias. - oyó a sus espaldas.

Se paró sobre sus pasos y miró por encima de su hombro, sonriendo sinceramente.

\- Conozco bien la ciudad, así que si necesitas algo más sólo tienes que decírmelo.

* * *

Aunque la idea inicial de Squall era cenar rápida y tranquilamente en el restaurante del hotel, Selphie y Zell insistieron en salir a explorar las opciones de la zona. El líder del equipo accedió a desgana a las peticiones de sus subordinados cuando se unieron a ellas los demás. _Será divertido_ , fueron las palabras que usaron, pero él no quería divertirse. Eran Seeds y, aunque no tuvieran que ponerse en activo hasta el día siguiente, estaban allí por razones profesionales.

Finalmente, fueron a un restaurante de pasta algo alejado del centro, un sitio que Rinoa parecía conocer. El servicio era un poco lento y pronto salieron temas de conversación entre el grupo. Zell, aún sorprendido por las diferencias en el ambiente del Jardín de Balamb y el de Galbadia, le preguntó a Selphie como era Trabia. Pronto se enfrascaron en una animada conversación sobre las diferencias entre sus respectivos lugares de origen.

Los únicos que no participaban en la conversación eran Squall, que comía en silencio respondiendo sólo cuando se dirigían a él directamente, e Irvine, que había comido rápido y estaba sentado a un extremo de la mesa con la espalda recostada hacia el respaldo de la silla, escuchando la conversación sin participar en ella. A medida que pasaba rato en compañía de los demás había ido abandonando la petulancia que había mostrado al presentarse y mostraba una actitud algo menos teatral, aunque a ratos parecía sumirse en un ausente silencio. Squall se preguntó si sería cierto eso de la soledad de los francotiradores.

La conversación se fue distendiendo y poco a poco abandonó los temas más formales para pasar a cuestiones más anecdóticas. Quistis mencionó los varios incidentes que había protagonizado Zell en la cafetería del Jardín en su lucha, ya conocida por todo el campus, por conseguir los famosos bocatas que tanto le gustaban.

\- ¡Conseguí uno de los mejores bocatas justo cuando lo estrenaron! ¡El de lomo adobado con pimiento marinado!

-Sí, y nada más salir de la cola un alumno de las clases inferiores chocó contigo y te lo tiró al suelo. Volviste a hacer los veinticinco minutos de cola y justo la persona que había delante de ti se llevó el último.

\- ¡Pero eso no es mi culpa! - gimoteó el rubio mientras los demás se reían. - ¡Fue totalmente injusto!

A nadie le pasó por alto que incluso Squall tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para reprimir una sonrisa ante el recuento de eternos fracasos de Zell por conseguir los bocatas de la cafetería. Tampoco le había pasado desadvertido a Quistis que su ex alumno parecía haber aprendido a desenvolverse un poco mejor en compañía de su equipo. Había tomado el rol de líder con más naturalidad y estaba llevando con cierta elegancia la compañía constante de ese grupo tan variopinto. Cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de Rinoa clavada en ella tuvo que apartar la vista rápidamente, incomoda y arrepentida de que la hubiera pillado mirando a Squall como lo estaría una niña a la que habían pillado con la mano en el tarro de las galletas. No le gustaba sentirse así, se había pasado los años estudiando el comportamiento de Squall, con la esperanza de poder acercarse a él. Había llorado en secreto, le había gritado, le había hablado…lo había intentado todo y a cambio sólo había obtenido el más absoluto rechazo. Rinoa, sin conocerle de nada, consiguió bailar con él. Bailar. Había algo en la forma en que se relacionaban esos dos, algo que no podía terminar de definir, que le hacía sentir que se quedaba atrás. Eso no hacía más que intensificar la sensación de fracaso que ya sentía desde que le habían retirado la licencia de instructora. Hacía unos meses era la profesora más joven de la historia de los Jardines, tenía un rango superior a su alumno y estaba convencida que si insistía lo suficiente conseguiría que se abriera a ella. Ahora era una Seed más, a las órdenes del que había sido su alumno, que, si bien mostraba señales de avanzar, no era precisamente gracias a ella.

-Oye, oye. - intervino Selphie - He visto una heladería aquí al lado, ¿por qué no vamos antes de volver al hotel?

-Yo quisiera tomar un café antes. -puntualizó la otra Seed, agradecida por cualquier distracción que le sacara del frustrante curso que habían decidido seguir sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, podemos tomar los cafés y luego ir a por el helado de la señorita. - se animó, por fin, Irvine a unirse a la conversación. - Apuesto a que le gusta el helado de chocolate con pistacho.

Los ojos verdes de la joven castaña se abrieron de par en par.

\- ¡Me encanta ese sabor! -exclamó, sorprendida con que el chico nuevo hubiera acertado sus gustos con tanta precisión.

-Por supuesto, muñeca. - respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Quistis tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco ante el comentario mientras levantaba la mano para llamar a un camarero.

-Yo me iré ya. - anunció Squall levantándose de la mesa.

\- ¿No quieres helado? - Aunque le pusiera su mejor cara de súplica, Selphie no conseguiría convencerle esta vez.

-Id vosotros. Pero no tardéis, mañana tenemos trabajo que hacer. - asintió a modo de despedida y se acercó a la barra para pagar la cena.

-Vaya con el líder. - opinó el francotirador. – No es muy sociable, ¿no?

-Yo me iré con él. - interrumpió Rinoa antes que nadie pudiera responder, con la mirada fija en la barra.

Se había pasado el día con el corazón en un puño, pensando en cuál era la mejor forma de afrontar la delicada situación en la que se encontraba. No estaba segura de poder confiar en los Seeds a un nivel tan personal, pero Squall era el líder y además era eficiente y parecía discreto.

Se despidió de los demás y se acercó al chico, que le tendía la tarjeta de crédito a la camarera de detrás del mostrador. Era una chica joven, alta y guapa, que se tomó unos segundos de más al coger el trozo de plástico de entre sus dedos, aprovechando para preguntarle con una encantadora sonrisa si le había gustado la cena y si había quedado satisfecho. Squall no pareció darse cuenta del flirteo y Rinoa no pudo reprimir una sonrisa divertida. Se preguntó si era pura ingenuidad o si realmente estaba tan perdido como parecía ante este tipo de interacciones sociales.

-Voy contigo. – Anunció mientras sacaba su propio dinero de un bolsillo.

-El Jardín cubre los costes de supervivencia. -se adelantó él, mirándola de soslayo.

-Oh, ¿los míos también?

Él solo se encogió de hombros y sin estar del todo segura de si eso significaba que por protocolo estaba incluida o si lo hacía a modo de cortesía, se limitó a sonreír y agradecerle el gesto.

Salieron fuera y el contraste con el aire frío de la noche le provocó un escalofrío.

-Qué frío. – se pasó las manos por los brazos. –No es habitual en Deling.

No obtuvo respuesta y caminaron unos metros en silencio.

-Era guapa. - se aventuró en tono juguetón Rinoa, refiriéndose a la camarera.

\- ¿Hm? –No era exactamente una respuesta, pero llegados a ese punto estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier tipo de reacción.

-La camarera que flirteaba contigo.

-No flirteaba.

-Lo hacía. Se ha pasado la cena echando miradas a nuestra mesa y cuando has ido a pagar se ha tomado su tiempo contigo.

Oyó un resoplido por parte del chico. Ella se rio suavemente.

-En serio, sé de lo que hablo.

-De acuerdo. Quizá flirteaba, ¿Y qué? –realmente hacía falta muy poco para molestarle.

\- ¡No pasa nada! Eres guapo, no la podemos culpar por fijarse en ti. - se atrevió Rinoa.

Squall le echó una mirada como si en lugar de una chica, se hubiera dado cuenta que le acompañaba un Dragón Rojo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder a eso? ¿Qué esperaba esa chica? De un momento a otro pasaba de meterse con él a piropearle. Le irritaba ese confuso comportamiento.

Caminaron en silencio unos minutos más hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

-Crecí aquí. – ralentizó sus pasos y suspiró mirando hacia las nubes iluminadas por los focos de la ciudad sobre sus cabezas.

Tenía las manos entrelazadas en la espalda y una actitud relajada. No sabía si podía confiar del todo en el amargo líder de los Seeds pero no tenía otra opción si quería asegurarse que las cosas no iban a torcerse.

-…muy bien. - Sus ojos se encontraron y se dio cuenta que Rinoa parecía mucho más seria de lo que estaba acostumbrado a verla, aunque no tardó en romper esa expresión con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No me llevaba bien con mi familia. - hablaba lentamente, con un tono de voz quedo, como si le estuviera contando un secreto -Me escapé de casa hace un año.

\- ... ¿Por qué me cuentas eso? – que tuviera un comportamiento tan errático le confundía y eso le irritaba.

-En Timber…-se llevó la mano hacia el anillo que llevaba en el cuello, un gesto que Squall ya había notado en otras ocasiones. -Me dijiste que los Búhos no nos tomábamos la situación en serio, pero me gustaría que lo entendieras.

¿Por qué quería que él entendiera nada? Si eran desconocidos. Contratado y contratista. No tenían otra cosa que una relación profesional, y para hacer su trabajo no necesitaba entender por qué Rinoa hacía lo que hacía.

-Nuestra forma de actuar es distinta a la vuestra, pero quiero que entiendas que nos lo tomamos en serio. - siguió hablando mientras retomaba el camino con paso lento. - Como te digo, en mi casa no era muy feliz. Mi familia era adinerada pero la relación con mi padre era mala y fue empeorando cada vez más a medida que me hacía mayor y empezaba a entender las cosas. Llegó un punto en que empecé a revelarme y la situación se volvió insostenible.

Squall había estado en silencio. No le importaba su vida familiar. Tenía problemas con papá, ¿y qué? En el Jardín había gente que ni siquiera tenía familia y había crecido completamente solo en un ambiente militar. A cada uno le tocaba lo que le tocaba y hay que apechugar con ello, no sirve de nada lloriquear por los rincones sobre lo dura que es tu vida. Cada uno debe ocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

\- Yo ya no era una niña y quería más libertad y eso le enfadaba mucho. Me puso profesores particulares a domicilio, me llenó todas las horas del día de actividades y sólo me dejaba salir puntualmente con escoltas que me seguían a todas partes. Yo… empecé a escaparme para poder…bueno, vivir; así que empezó a encerrarme a la fuerza en casa.

Eso consiguió llamar la atención de Squall por primera vez y su mente, que había estado divagando, se centró en la explicación.

-Perdona. Sé que mis problemas familiares no te interesan y no te voy a dar detalles, pero quiero que lo oigas para entenderlo todo. –hizo una breve pausa antes de seguir hablando. - Al final, hace poco más de un año, dio una fiesta de navidad en casa para miembros de la alta sociedad. Aproveché la distracción de la cena para llenar mi mochila de ropa y me dirigí a la estación de tren. Cogí el primer tren que salía, que resultó ser hacia Timber.

O sea, pensó Squall, que te escapaste de casa impulsivamente y terminaste en los Búhos del bosque casi por casualidad. Pero se abstuvo de comentar y dejó que siguiera hablando.

\- Pasaron varias cosas en los primeros días de mi estancia en Timber que me hicieron darme cuenta que Las imágenes de la ciudad eran altamente manipuladas antes de pasarlas por las cadenas de Deling. Toda la vida se nos había contado que la ocupación de la ciudad era positiva, que gracias a la República de Galbadia, esa pequeña ciudad semidesarrollada tenía oportunidad de crecimiento económico. Que los ciudadanos estaban contentos por dichas oportunidades. Nos enseñaban las pequeñas tiendas locales de y las comparan con los grandes centros comerciales de nuestra ciudad, ¿Qué niño o adolescente no se iba a creer el discurso? La mayoría de ataques rebeldes se esconden y los que son demasiado grandes como para no hacerlo se atribuyen a una minoría de grupos terroristas que quieren imponer su supremacía en la zona.

Squall empezó a escucharla con más atención. ¿Eso era lo que les enseñaban a los niños en Deling? Los Galbadienses tenían fama de ser arrogantes y engreídos y todo el mundo sabía de la manipulación mediática en Galbadia pero jamás se planteó cómo lo vivían los propios ciudadanos que estaban dentro del sistema. Nada más bajar del tren se había fijado en la propaganda nacionalista que colgaba de cada farola de la ciudad. Miraras dónde miraras había el escudo de Deling o la bandera del país colgada en algún sitio.

-Nada más bajar del tren, fui testigo del primer abuso de autoridad del ejército. con un niño, ni más ni menos.

_Un muchacho, de unos 6 u 7 años estaba en la plaza, con cara de asustado mirando su alrededor insistentemente, parecía buscar algo o a alguien. Llamó a su madre casi en un susurro, con la voz rota de miedo y los ojos anegados de lágrimas. Nadie respondió a su alrededor. Volvió a llamarla, algo más fuerte, con gruesas lágrimas rodando ya por sus mejillas. Llamó la atención de una pareja de soldados, que se acercaron a él lentamente mientras intercambiaban unas palabras entre ellos. Rinoa respiró aliviada, observando desde el andén, pensando que los buenos de los soldados de Galbadia iban a ayudar al niño a encontrar a su madre._

_\- ¿Qué cojones te pasa, niño? -la brusquedad con la que le hablaron a la criatura la dejó helada._

_El niño les miró con los ojos muy abiertos, paralizado de miedo._

_-Te ha hablado. -le gritó el otro soldado. - Cuando un galbadiense te hable, tu deber como inferior es responder._

_A Rinoa se le encogió el corazón. ¿Cómo podía un hombre adulto, armado hasta los dientes, hablarle así a un niño pequeño que estaba claramente asustado?_

_Las lágrimas caían abundantes por las mejillas del pequeño, que seguía en silencio sin saber reaccionar._

_\- ¿Por qué no hablas? ¿Eres retrasado? Seguro que eres hijo de alguna de esas ratas de la resistencia, ¿verdad? Deberíamos darle una paliza a tu madre cuando vuelva a buscarte. ¿O te ha abandonado aquí a tu suerte porque se ha dado cuenta que eres tonto? –Eso provocó la carcajada del soldado que le acompañaba._

_Rinoa cerró los puños de rabia. No iba a permitir eso. Cuando daba un paso hacia delante la puerta de una pequeña tienda cercana se abrió y una mujer salió de ella corriendo._

_-Es mi hijo. – gritó desesperada. - Por favor, no le hagáis daño._

_Los soldados la miraron con superioridad. Empujaron al niño hacia ella y se rieron._

_-Como os veamos otra vez tener comportamientos sospechosos os pegamos un tiro a los dos. - amenazaron con sorna._

_La mujer bajó la cabeza mientras acariciaba el pelo de su hijo, pero no plantó a los soldados. El tendero, que había salido al umbral de la puerta la llamó para que volviera a entrar, pensando que estarían más seguros refugiados dentro, fuera de la vista de los invasores._

-No tardé en descubrir que esos comportamientos abusivos eran el pan de cada día para los ciudadanos de Timber. Aunque la situación no era tan terrible como los años inmediatamente posteriores a la ocupación, seguía habiendo abusos de autoridad, amenazas, desapariciones y agresiones. No había nada de glorioso, ni honorífico, en esa ocupación. Había numerosos grupos de resistencia, unos más activos que otros, pero desde luego no eran minoría y yo no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras todo eso ocurría a mi alrededor.

Se paró sobre sus pasos y agarró la manga de la chaqueta de Squall, obligándolo a parar con ella, y le miró a los ojos directamente.

-No sé hacer las cosas tan bien cómo tú. No tengo entrenamiento militar. - sus manos apretaron con más fuerza la tela entre sus dedos. - Lo siento si eso te ha frustrado en algún momento pero hago lo que puedo con lo que tengo.

Squall se removió, inquieto, bajo la fija mirada de la chica y la mano que le agarraba la ropa. Entendía que tras su comportamiento errante había cierta determinación nacida del deseo de hacer algo bueno, pero no necesitaba que él le bendijera sus acciones, no tenía por qué justificarse. Le había contratado y haría lo que se le mandara. De eso trataba su relación, nada más. Como si le pudiera leer la mente, Rinoa formuló una nueva petición.

\- ¿Sigue nuestro contrato vigente?

-Sí, hasta la liberación de Timber… o que decidas rescindirlo. – Aunque no tendré esa suerte, pensó.

-Entonces quiero que me prometas que no me dejarás aquí. Es una orden de tu cliente.

\- ¡Ei! -reconocieron la voz de Zell y vieron a los demás acercarse a ellos por la misma calle por la que habían venido.

-Ya habían cerrado. - exclamó Selphie levantando la voz y haciendo una seña con el pulgar hacia abajo.

-Si quieres te doy los detalles de por qué te pido eso exactamente. – Rinoa siguió hablándole, ignorando la interrupción de sus compañeros. - Aunque preferiría no contárselo a todo el mundo, por eso he querido volver contigo.

Squall apretó los labios formando una fina línea, su deber era proteger la intimidad de su cliente y sus compañeros casi les habían alcanzado, así que le hizo un ademán para quitarle importancia al tema.

-Tú nos dices qué hay que hacer y nosotros lo hacemos. Así es cómo funciona.

Con una sensación agridulce, Rinoa asintió y desvió su atención al resto de compañeros.


	7. Apoyo al líder - Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El equipo empieza a apreciar el trabajo de Squall como líder durante la misión de asesinato a la bruja y, a pesar de sus diferéncias, Irvine y Rinoa no están dispuestos a dejar que se enfrente solo al enemigo.

**7.- Apoyo al líder - Parte 1**

La puerta se movió ofreciendo poca resistencia y nada más abrirla sintió un fuerte olor a polvo. Entró en la habitación, iluminada solo por luces verdes de emergencia encastadas en la pared. Era una habitación circular, con unos cilindros bajos esparcidos uniformemente alrededor de una columna central, recargada de decoraciones y pintura de colores que empezaba a desconcharse. Los cilindros estaban abiertos por la parte superior, con unas lentes que parecían proyectores enfocando al techo.

Hacía calor en el interior del reloj y el olor a polvo que se filtró por su nariz nada más abrir la puerta se intensificó cuando bajó los tres escalones que le separaban de la sala. El rifle estaba a la izquierda, apoyado en la pared, al lado de la entrada, de tal modo que si se abría la puerta pero no se bajaban los escalones no se veía.

Cogió el rifle, que era mucho más pesado de lo que había anticipado en un principio, y se giró hacia sus compañeros.

-Irvine Kinneas, todo está en tus manos. -Dijo pasándole el revolver de francotirador.

Irvine tragó saliva, procurando no cambiar la expresión facial ante la solemnidad de las palabras de Squall. Cogió el arma lentamente y asintió, notando un nudo en su garganta y una leve sensación nauseabunda en la boca del estómago. Sin hablar, se dirigió al otro lado del reloj y buscó un punto en el que sentarse en el suelo.

Squall lo siguió con la mirada, dándose cuenta dela actitud seria que había adoptado de repente y atribuyéndolo, no sin tener alguna duda, al proceso de concentración necesario para llevar a cabo el disparo. Rinoa se sentó en silencio en una de las decoraciones circulares del reloj sin decir nada. Aún sentía el corazón latir a toda velocidad en su pecho después del ataque de las gárgolas.

Ante la quietud que imperaba en la sala, el líder observó alrededor. Desde ese punto no se oía la marabunta gritar, y el sonido de los altavoces que acompañaban las carrozas quedaba amortiguado por la distancia y la gruesa pared. Era como estar en una burbuja que les aislaba del mundo exterior, como estar bajo el agua. El sonido atenuado ayudaba a Squall a apaciguar la sensación de ansiedad que sentía en el pecho.

-Rinoa.

La chica, que había estado apoyada en una de las decoraciones distraída, levantó la mirada, curiosa. En los días que llevaban juntos esa era la primera vez que Squall iniciaba una conversación directamente con ella por voluntad propia. Se preguntó si el líder de los Seeds iba a darle una reprimenda por su comportamiento, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron no vio enfado en ellos. Tenía una expresión seria e intranquila, pero no parecía molesto.

-Seifer está vivo, está desfilando con la bruja.

Tardó unos segundos en procesar la información. La versión oficial del gobierno de Galbadia era que Seifer era un terrorista independiente que había sido ejecutado por atacar al Presidente Deling. Sin embargo, la embajadora designada por el mismo, le acababa de asesinar frente a la ciudad entera y desfilaba con dicho terrorista en una carroza. Seifer estaba vivo, pero… ¿estaba con la bruja? La situación era bastante confusa.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? –Quizá los Seeds, podrían extrapolar algo más de información de esa extraña situación, algo que a ella se le escapara.

-Quién sabe. - Se encogió de hombros.

Rinoa levantó las piernas por delante de su cuerpo con la mirada perdida en algún punto de sus zapatos. Squall no percibió ningún cambio sustancial en la ya extraña quieta actitud de la chica. Recordaba que había mencionado que habían estado juntos el verano anterior y que había admitido tener fuertes sentimientos hacia él así que había esperado más drama, pero el shock del ataque de las gárgolas aún debía estar haciendo mella en ella.

Repasó los últimos acontecimientos en su mente. Se preguntó a qué poder se enfrentaban exactamente. La bruja había paralizado a todo el equipo en Timber, se había llevado a Seifer a través de una pared sólida, en Deling había una marabunta embravecida gritando de alegría como respuesta a las intimidaciones que había proferido la bruja en su amenazante discurso. Squall sabía que los civiles eran más propensos a dejarse influenciar por la magia, los Seeds o el personal entrenado no caía tan fácilmente a esa especie de manto que les sumía en un sopor eufórico que había esparcido la bruja por la ciudad. Aun así, el alcance de ese hechizo era aterrador. Squall no podía decir que se sintiera tranquilo al pensar en la posibilidad de tener que luchar cara a cara contra ella.

El sino de los Seed era justamente que no podían elegir a sus enemigos. Ese pensamiento siempre le había tranquilizado, de algún modo le quitaba responsabilidad de lo que pudiera ocurrir. Sin embargo, sentía cierta ansiedad que le apresaba la garganta cuando pensaba en sus adversarios actuales. Si se daba el caso que tuviera que enfrentarse a la bruja en persona, quizá tuviera que enfrentarse a Seifer también. Le conocía bien y sabía que era un rival difícil de vencer.

-Quizá me vea obligado a matar a Seifer con mis propias manos. -cuando las palabras ya habían salido de su boca se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta y dirigió su mirada hacia la chica, que dejó de balancear las piernas en el aire y se inclinó hacia delante. En esa posición el pelo le caía por delante del rostro y Squall no podía verle la cara. Se mantuvo así mientras respondía con una fingida apatía poco propia de ella.

\- Estáis preparados, ¿verdad? Supongo que para vosotros todo esto es normal. –Levantó la mirada vidriosa hacia él. - Estáis acostumbrados, os han entrenado para que no os afecten las emociones…

Hizo una breve pausa, en la que clavó una mirada intensa a Squall, y siguió casi en un susurro.

-Pero sería mejor si pudiéramos evitarlo.

En realidad, Rinoa no estaba tan alejada de la realidad con lo que había dicho. En el Jardín les enseñaban a dejar de lado sus emociones, a ser eficientes y eficaces sin importar con qué o contra quién. Lo importante era cumplir el objetivo de la misión, sin preguntas ni planteamientos emocionales o filosóficos que pudieran interferir en ello. Aun así, en esa situación ni siquiera Squall era capaz de ignorar todas las preguntas que se agolpaban en su cabeza.

-Sería mejor evitarlo, sí. - Convino. - Aunque eso depende de Irvine.

El susodicho, seguía sentado en el rincón, no se había inmutado durante toda la conversación y Squall empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento con respecto a su quietud. Se dirigió hacia el francotirador, que sentado en el suelo con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y la cabeza entre las piernas, ni se movió al notar su presencia. Squall supo entonces que algo iba mal. La actitud del nuevo había sido todo vanidad y despliegue de encanto, cuál pavo real, desde que había llegado al equipo, pero ahora se sentaba en un rincón alejado sin reaccionar a nada.

-No me digas que tienes miedo…-Supuso, arrodillándose a su lado.

Irvine levantó la cabeza hacia el techo, procurando no cruzar la mirada con la suya.

-No puedo.

Squall se fijó en que las manos del francotirador estaban temblando y se pasó las manos por su propia frente, secando la fina capa de sudor que se había formado debido al calor de dentro el reloj.

\- ¿Cómo que no puedes?

-No puedo. - Repitió.

Squall se pasó nervioso la mano por el pelo mientras exhalaba con fuerza, frustrado. No podía creer lo que oía. El cabrón del tirador se estaba acobardando a última hora.

En ese momento el reloj tocó las 20.00 horas y el mecanismo produjo un fuerte chasquido a su alrededor. El techo sobre sus cabezas se abrió y la plataforma en la que estaban subió hacia el exterior con un sonido mecánico. Las luces y los cilindros en los que Rinoa había estado sentada se activaron, reproduciendo hologramas de unas figuras horrendas de unos bufones danzantes. A juzgar por las decoraciones, las formas y las pinturas, el diseñador había querido imitar un carrusel, pero la transparencia y la falta de color de los hologramas le daban una sensación fantasmagórica al conjunto final. Squall miró por encima de la baja barandilla redecorada que les escondía del exterior y vio la carroza del desfile llegar bajo el arco del triunfo. El corazón se le aceleró cuando vio las verjas bajando con fuerza, encerrando el vehículo, a la bruja y a Seifer en el interior.

\- ¡Irvine Kineeas! - Exclamó Squall, alterado por la prisa del momento. Debía disparar y debía hacerlo ya.

-Lo siento. - Negó el otro. - No puedo. A la hora de la verdad, siempre me rajo…He bromeado y me he hecho el duro, pero ha sido inútil.

-Tu tranquilo y dispara. - No sabía muy bien cómo gestionar la situación, el corazón le retumbaba en el pecho y no tenía tiempo para pensar.

\- ¡Si esta bala derriba a la bruja, mi nombre quedará grabado en la historia! ¡Es un hecho que cambiará el curso de Galbadia y del mundo! –Se giró, evitando que Squall le viera la cara, quedando encarado hacia el exterior y las siguientes palabras fueron apenas un susurro mientras sus ojos se clavaron en la carroza atrapada bajo el monumento. - Es…demasiado para mí.

\- ¡No me jodas, Kinneas! - Perdió la paciencia - ¡Cierra el pico y dispara de una vez!

\- ¡Ya te he dicho que no puedo! - La presión del líder no hizo más que alterar más al tirador y, dándose cuenta de ello, Squall hizo un esfuerzo por controlar su propio temperamento.

-Irvine, - procuró hablar con un tono de voz más calmado y con lentitud. - Tienes que calmarte. Todos estamos pendientes de ti. No importa si fallas, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

La última frase pareció llamar la atención del francotirador que por fin dirigió su mirada hacia él. Squall le miró con esperanza, dándose cuenta que había tocado una fibra importante y lo usó para convertido en el punto de inflexión que cambiara el estado mental de Irvine.

-Piensa en el disparo sólo como una señal que nos pondrá en acción. - aunque realmente esperaba que Irvine no fallara. Si las cosas fueran tan fáciles, realmente no habrían necesitado planear un asalto a distancia y por sorpresa. Irvine era su mejor baza, quizá la única, para derrotar a la bruja.

-Solo una señal…-Repitió Irvine, con la mirada clavada en él.

Squall asintió y apretó los labrios, en una mueca extraña.

-Eso es. Venga. –Apresuró.

Hubo algo en sus palabras que hizo reaccionar a Kinneas. Se colocó en posición, pasando el cañón unos centímetros por encima de la barandilla que les escondía. Sus manos ya no temblaban.

-Solo una señal…

Se colocó en posición, pasando el cañón del rifle por encima de la barandilla. El disparo resonó ensordecedor en el cielo nocturno. La bala salió despedida del cañón huméate pero la bruja no fue derribada.

-Lo siento…-Se disculpó Irvine, con actitud derrotada, dejándose caer hacia atrás.

Todo había pasado muy rápido, pero Squall vio el conocido reflejo de un conjuro coraza brillar alrededor del cuerpo de la mujer. El disparo había sido certero, pero ella se había protegido. Cómo había reaccionado tan rápido y cómo había conjurado un hechizo tan potente estaba fuera de sus conocimientos.

-No te preocupes, has apuntado bien. – en un gesto impropio de él, colocó brevemente su mano encima del hombro de Irvine, apretando los dedos contra su abrigo, mientras se levantaba del suelo. - Buen trabajo. Del resto nos encargamos nosotros. Voy a por la bruja. Tú y Rinoa preparados por si os descubren y tenéis que luchar.

Desenfundó el sable pistola y le dirigió una última orden al recordar que la seguridad de su cliente seguía siendo prioridad.

-Cuida de Rinoa.

Sin darle más vueltas, con la mirada fija en el arco del triunfo y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, saltó por la barandilla y cayó en el tejado del edificio sobre el que estaba situado el reloj.

Rinoa se acercó corriendo, inclinándose para verle saltar por el tejado hacia el suelo para dirigirse a la batalla.

\- ¡Squall! - Le llamó en vano. Se alejaba de ellos a toda velocidad y el ruido del caos que reinaba en el exterior volvía inútil cualquier intento de comunicarse con él.

\- ¡No podemos dejarle ir solo! –Exclamó, dirigiéndose a Irvine.

Irvine seguía sentado en el suelo, mirándola aturdido y desamparado.

\- ¡Irvine! - Repitió Rinoa, desesperada. - ¡Tenemos que ir con él, no le podemos dejar solo!

-Ha dicho que nos quedemos. - Titubeó, no parecía estar muy seguro de sus propias palabras. - Y que cuide de ti.

\- ¡¿Que cuides de mí!? ¿¡Y quién va a cuidar de Squall!? – Le gritó indignada ella. - ¡Es él el que está en peligro!

* * *

Mientras conducía el coche que había encontrado un coche con las llaves puestas abandonado en medio de la plaza delante de la Residencia Presidencial, sentía las gotas de sudas resbalándole por la frente. Era una suerte que desde muy joven hubiera aprendido que la adrenalina del combate solía sacar lo mejor de él, eso permitió que todas las dudas se disiparan en el momento en que su mano tocó la barandilla del reloj para darse impulso y saltar al tejado.

Condujo a toda prisa por la avenida principal hasta llegar al Arco del Triunfo. Seifer y la bruja seguían en la carroza, observando cómo se acercaba a ellos con actitud perturbadoramente tranquila.

Usó la llave que le había dado Caraway para entrar por la puerta de servicio de la verja. Seifer le miró, sonriente y triunfante desde lo alto de la carroza mientras se le acercaba, el reflejo de las antorchas de la carroza dibujando sombras y luces en su cara.

-Ya lo ves, Squall, ahora estoy aquí- estaba arrodillado en el extremo de la plataforma, mirando hacia él con actitud arrogante mientras el otro trepaba por las decoraciones hasta llegar a su altura.

-Te has convertido en el perrito faldero de la bruja. - Escupió Squall, con desprecio, una vez arriba. No solía ser juzgamental y el rubio pareció sorprenderse ante el desprecio que rebozaba la voz de su ex compañero.

-Llámame caballero de la bruja, ¿Quieres? - Abrió los brazos e hinchó el pecho. -Mi sueño por fin se ha hecho realidad.

El orgullo que supuraban esas palabras le pareció repulsivo y se dio cuenta que, tal y como había temido, probablemente tendría que enfrentarse a su rival.

\- ¿Era ese tu gran sueño romántico, Seifer? ¿Ser el títere de una loca sádica? –Recordaba que le había mencionado en más de una ocasión tener sueños grandiosos para su persona pero nunca se los había llegado a revelar.

–Squall, no tienes ni idea de nada. – Rio abiertamente.

-Pues explícamelo.

-No, que va…- Desenfundó y empuñó su arma. - Lo que haré será eliminarte del mapa, ¡prepárate a sufrir!

Sin esperar ninguna reacción, arremetió con el sable pistola. Squall paró el golpe con su propia arma y los filos de los sables se deslizaron el uno contra el otro en un sonido metálico. Siguieron una serie de estocadas tentativas, que ambos conocían bien gracias a sus entrenamientos juntos en el Jardín, hasta que Seifer plantó los pies al suelo y empujó con todo su cuerpo el Hyperion contra su Mandoble, desestabilizando a Squall y mandándole unos pasos hacia atrás. Sin darle tiempo a recobrarse, corrió hacia él, con el sable por delante pero se pudo apartar tiempo y esquivar el ataque mediante apartándose de él. Seifer le miró mientras se recomponía. Se reía como un maníaco mientras levantaba el sable por encima de su cabeza. Levantó la barbilla, alargó el brazo libre y movió los dedos, invitándole a acercarse. El Caballero parecía tan satisfecho de sí mismo que Squall se dio cuenta que tenía posibilidades de ganar el combate. Ese había sido siempre la cruz de su rival, estaba tan lleno de orgullo que en ocasiones se subestimaba a sus rivales.

Squall cargó contra él. Seifer bajó el arma y en un giro de muñeca cambió la trayectoria de vertical a horizontal. Buen truco, pensó Squall, pero lo esquivó fácilmente agachándose. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás para salir del rango de acción el filo de Hyperion y volvió a cargar contra su enemigo. Plantó con fuerza la pierna derecha al suelo y dio una estocada descendiente que Seifer pudo bloquear. Oyó el gruñido que profirió su enemigo por el esfuerzo de repeler su ataque al empujar con su cuerpo hacia arriba para mandar al Mandoble y a su dueño hacia atrás. Squall soltó el arma con un brazo y retrocedió con el sable mal equilibrado por encima de su cabeza, respirando pesadamente mientras Seifer se congratulaba por haberle hecho perder el buen agarre al mango. El Seed cerró la mano libre y extendió la palma hacia su adversario, sorprendido de que su rival no se hubiera dado cuenta que había soltado el agarre aposta. Al fin y al cabo, había sido Seifer el que le había enseñado a pelear sucio.

-Tornado. -invocó el hechizo, esperando que Seifer, al ver que había soltado su agarre al mandoble, se hubiera confiado lo suficiente como para relajar la sujeción de su propia arma.

Una ráfaga de viento azotó al rubio, mandándole hacia atrás con fuerza. Las antorchas de la carroza se apagaron a su alrededor, esparciendo unas finas líneas de humo que se desplazaron danzantes en la misma dirección que el viento hasta desaparecer.

Sin darle tiempo a recobrar el equilibrio corrió hacia él, con el sable pistola por delante y le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Hyperion salió despedido de las manos de Seifer y éste soltó un gemido ahogado. La sonrisa maníaca había desaparecido de su rostro.

-Debes entrenar más, Seifer. – Había cierta malicia en el comentario. - Te confías demasiado.

Le propinó un fuerte golpe con la culata del arma en la sien. El caballero de la bruja trastabilló, mientras un pequeño reguero de sangre emanaba de sobre su oreja.

-Mierda. -Dio unos pasos atrás hasta que su pie derecho no encontró dónde apoyarse al llegar al extremo de la plataforma. La ira era evidente en su mirada y sus puños apretados. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y los dedos se le mancharon de sangre. Buscó a Hyperion y se dio cuenta que había caído de la carroza y descansaba en el suelo de asfalto por detrás suyo.

\- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! - Gritó. - Vas a enterarte.

-Sssh. - Siseó la bruja, mandándole callar con un leve movimiento de muñeca.

La mujer había estado mirando el combate de pie al fondo de la carroza. Ni una ínfima expresión de miedo o duda había cruzado su rostro, ni siquiera cuando fue claro que su caballero iba a perder el combate. Squall temía que su poder fuera realmente lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su calma no fuera injustificada.

-Vaya. - Dio unos pasos hacia él, observándole como un depredador miraría a su presa. - Así que un Seed…una semilla plantada en un jardín podrido….

Sus palabras salían de su boca llenas de desdén. Era una mujer pequeña y delgada con un rostro atractivo, aunque de edad indescifrable, la extravagancia de su maquillaje y su atuendo le dotaba de una atemporalidad perturbadora. A pesar de su pequeña figura, tenía un aura altamente intimidante.

\- ¡Squall! - Una conocida voz femenina le llamó unos metros por detrás suyo. - ¿Estás bien?

Dirigió una rápida mirada hacia atrás y vio a sus compañeros del reloj subirse a la carroza.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - Preguntó alarmado, empuñando aún el sable sin permitirse bajar la guardia.

-Hemos venido a ayudarte. - Dijeron los dos al unísono.

Aunque las órdenes que les había dado antes de saltar a la azotea eran otras y la razón le gritaba que poner en peligro a una civil y al otro miembro del equipo no era lo más adecuado, Squall no podía negar sentir cierto alivio al no estar solo frente a la bruja. Aunque no fuera a admitirlo, agradecía la caballería. 

\- ¡Seeds insolentes! -La cara de la mujer se crispó durante un instante. - ¿Qué creéis que podéis hacer contra mí?

Una luz azulada subió danzando desde los pies de la bruja subiendo por su cuerpo. Levantó lentamente el brazo hacia el cielo mientras la luz se le enroscaba hasta llegar a la punta de sus dedos. Squall apretó la empuñadura del sable pistola con ambas manos, no reconocía el hechizo y se puso en guardia, preparándose para esquivar, atacar o proteger.

Una fina capa de escarcha cubrió la mano de la bruja y subió hacia arriba, empezando a formar una figura de hielo en el aire. Los hechizos que lanzaban los Seeds se centraban en el enemigo, pero ese hielo se formaba alrededor del cuerpo de la bruja.

Los ojos amarillos de su adversaria se pasearon por los tres miembros del equipo. Se formó una sonrisa en sus atractivos labios violeta y las pequeñas pupilas de sus ojos se clavaron en el líder. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y como si lo hubiera podido sentir, ella sonrío con satisfacción al ver la fascinación y el miedo que su poder provocaba en esos simples humanos.

-Irvine, invoca a Rubí. - Ordenó Squall.

El francotirador le miró y asintió. Squall había extraído un Guardián de la Fuerza de los Iguions que habían atacado a Rinoa en la Residencia Presidencial. Se trataba de una pequeña criatura capaz de aplicar unos potentes hechizos Escudo y Coraza a todos los miembros del equipo. El líder le cedió el uso del GF, alegando que, a diferencia de Irvine, él ya tenía suficientes enlaces activos. Un GF era un aliado muy valioso como para cederlo a alguien con quién sólo se colaboraba temporalmente y Irvine, aunque extrañado por el peculiar achaque de amabilidad que mostró al cederle tal recurso, aceptó la criatura.

Las luces mágicas que se formaron alrededor de su cuerpo cuando inició la invocación captaron la atención de la bruja, que desvió la mirada hacia Irvine unos instantes, para volver a centrarla sobre el mercenario que había derrotado a su caballero. Presintiendo el peligro, el francotirador se lamentó de su falta de experiencia con los GF y de su baja afinidad con la criatura, que convertían la invocación en una tarea mucho más lenta.

Antes de que Irvine pudiera terminar su invocación, la mujer bajó el brazo repentina y rápidamente hasta dejarlo horizontal, señalando al líder del grupo. El hielo salió despedido de su mano en forma de una enorme estaca, a una velocidad vertiginosa. La suficiente como para que ni los entrenados reflejos de Squall, ni la velocidad adquirida gracias a sus enlaces le permitieran esquivar el proyectil.

No sintió el dolor, pero sí la sacudida que le vació todo el aire de los pulmones de un solo golpe y el abrumador frío que le inundó el pecho inmediatamente. Notaba una sensación gélida dentro de su cuerpo extendiéndose por sus venas hacia cada una de sus extremidades.

Sabía que estaba cayendo a peso muerto pero el mundo parecía moverse con lentitud a su alrededor. Aunque podía ser que el mundo funcionara normal y fuera su cerebro privado de aire el que no pudiera procesar la información. Estaba casi seguro que no estaba respirando desde el impacto.

Golpeó el cemento con la espalda y una punzada atroz de dolor se esparció por sus nervios con tanta intensidad que le cegó unos instantes. Cuando recobró la vista vio a Rinoa en lo alto de la carroza, intentando alcanzarle con un brazo extendido hacia él. Tenía la boca abierta y una expresión de pánico, pero él no registraba sus gritos. Ni las risas de la bruja. Ni la voz de Seifer. Ni los soldados que se acercaban.

Sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. ¿Era eso lo que le impedía respirar? Sabía que había estudiado algo al respecto de qué hacer si la sangre tapa las vías respiratorias. Pero no recordaba qué. Ni cuando. Ni dónde. Su mente se había visto reducida a un puñado de sensaciones vagas. Dolor, frío y confusión.

Su campo de visión se había reducido a un fino túnel delante de él. Solo veía el cielo y a Rinoa tumbada en el borde de la carroza. Ahora había otra gente junto a ella pero no llegó a comprender que eran soldados arrestándola.

La consciencia se le escapaba del cuerpo a pasos agigantados hasta que el mundo se volvió negro y supo que estaba muriendo.


	8. Apoyo al líder - Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squall es torturado en la Prisión del Desierto y necesitará el apoyo de sus compañeros para poder salir de allí. Mientras, Irvine y Rinoa, liberados de la prisión por orden del General Caraway, discuten sobre si deberían volver a por los demás.

**8.- Apoyo al líder - Parte 2**

\- ¡Laguna!

La consciencia, como los esporádicos lazos de dolor que nacían en sus quemaduras, iba y venía. Las voces de los seres que le rodeaban apenas se registraba en su mente en esos breves momentos de lucidez.

\- ¡Laguna!

Laguna, el tipo con el que soñaba en ocasiones. Sentía el dolor de sus extremidades al mantenerle colgado de las cadenas en la pared de la prisión, tenía los ojos cerrados pero no estaba dormido. No podía estar soñando en Laguna.

\- ¡Laguna, Laguna!

¿Quién llamaba tan insistentemente al hombre entonces? ¿Y por qué?

En un esfuerzo titánico, abrió los ojos y miró alrededor, procurando centrarse solo en una cosa a la vez. Unas bestias naranjas y peludas le miraban desde el suelo. No había guardias en la sala, solo esos pequeños Mumbas

\- ¡Laguna, Laguna! ¡Laguna! –le gritaban el nombre del soldado dando saltitos en su sitio.

Squall estaba confuso. Poco a poco su mente procesó la situación. Le habían estado torturando. Se sentía mal, con náuseas, débil y dolorido. Solo quería dormir. Cerró los ojos con la voluntad de dejar que la consciencia volviera a desvanecerse. Era mejor no sentir nada.

\- ¡Laguna! - Pero los Mumbas no iban a dejarle, estaban dispuestos a gritar cuanto hiciera falta con tal de llamar su atención.

Uno de los animales se acercó al panel de control de la izquierda de la sala y lo toqueteó con manos expertas. Los grilletes que le sujetaban en la pared se abrieron, liberándolo de su inmovilización. Su cuerpo no respondió a las órdenes que enviaba su cerebro y las piernas no absorbieron el impacto, diplomándose sobre el suelo de metal de la sala de torturas. El golpe pareció devolverle parcialmente a la realidad.

Temblando y con gran esfuerzo consiguió levantarse, pero tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no venirse abajo bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo. Un espasmo de dolor contrajo todos sus músculos. Se mantuvo apoyado a la pared esperando a que se le pasara, respirando con dificultad y deseando que los shocks eléctricos no hubieran provocado lesiones musculares irreversibles. Se sentía mareado y vomitó ahí mismo. De sus entrañas solo salió un fino y amargo reguero de bilis. No tenía nada en el estómago que pudiera vaciar, estaba débil por la falta de alimento y muy deshidratado. La falta de ventanas y de cualquier tipo de horario no le permitían hacerse una idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había llegado a la prisión. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y no sabía ni qué hora del día era ni cuántos días llevaba encerrado.

Anduvo hasta la puerta metálica que daba al pasillo y la abrió, asombrado por el esfuerzo que le requería un acto tan sencillo. Avanzó tambaleándose por el pasillo, rozando la pared con el hombro. El mero hecho de caminar era casi una proeza en su estado.

Oía pasos acercándose a toda prisa por el agujero de las escaleras que había al final de pasillo y se temió lo peor. Temió que se tratara de soldados que, alertados de alguna forma por su liberación, fueran a ver qué pasaba. En ese estado no podía luchar, sólo podría ofrecer una leve y fútil resistencia antes de que le hicieran regresar a la cámara de torturas.

Una oleada de nauseas le sobrevino al tener ese pensamiento y otra bocanada de bilis le subió desde el estómago. Escupió el líquido en el suelo mientras se sentía al borde de la inconsciencia de nuevo.

-¡¡Squall!! –alguien le llamó desde lo alto de las escaleras que subían del piso inferior mientras vomitaba.

De reojo vio una mancha de naranja vivo que pasó por su lado a toda velocidad y se reunió con los demás Mumbas en la entrada de la sala de torturas.

\- Squall, tío. ¡Squall, Squall! – levantó la mirada hacia la voz que le llamaba. Era una voz conocida y se encontró reconfortado de oírla.

Detrás de Zell, llegaron Quistis y Selphie. Aún con lentitud, su mente pudo procesar de quiénes se trataba y sintió un enorme consuelo al reconocerles. Se acercaron rápidamente a él, antes de que su mente fuera capaz de encontrar algo que decir. Aunque pensaba con lentitud, se dio cuenta del pesado silencio de los tres al llegar hasta él y ver su estado.

-Pero... ¡¿Qué te ha pasado!? –Zell fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Cura- Quistis no perdió tiempo al conjurar la magia. Squall inmediatamente sintió alivio al notar las luces sanadoras que le envolvieron curando sus heridas.

-Echadle otro Cura. - Oyó de nuevo la voz de Zell. Gracias al hechizo, notó que su cabeza empezaba a procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo con más claridad.

Otra oleada de alivio le sobrevino junto al nuevo conjuro. Con la sanación varias partes de su cuerpo fueron víctimas de intensas punzadas de dolor, incluido su pecho. A su corazón parecía costarle mantener el ritmo adecuado para latir. Sabía que los electroshocks provocaban arritmia. Era bueno que se acordara de éstas cosas. Podría soportar la agonía de las heridas que no consiguieran curar los hechizos si recuperaba la cabeza. Necesitaba ser capaz de pensar.

\- ¿Estás mejor? -Selphie gimoteó las preguntas, preocupada por su estado. –¿Nos oyes?

Squall apretó los labios en una especie de semisonrisa forzada y asintió. Se dio cuenta que desde que le habían encontrado no había hablado, ni siquiera reaccionado de algún modo, ocupado como estaba en procesar lo que ocurría a su alrededor sin desmayarse. 

-Tío, ¿qué te han hecho? –Zell preguntó, asustado por el estado en el que habían encontrado a su líder de equipo. –Te juro que les haré morder el polvo por esto. 

Squall se fijó en que al artista marcial le temblaban las manos de ira, cerradas en un puño a los lados de su cuerpo con tanta fuera que los nudillos le quedaron blancos.

Se tomó unos segundos para observar a sus tres subordinados. Recordaba las palabras de Seifer al torturarle. _Si tú no hablas ya lo harán los otros. La instructora, la mensajera o el gallina, seguro que ese llorica no aguantará el dolor ni cinco minutos_.

Pero la información que buscaba Seifer no existía, o al menos, no estaba en posesión de Squall. Tenía miedo que al no conseguir lo que buscaba les hubiera hecho daño. Zell, tenía un moretón en la cara, como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo, pero a excepción de eso, al menos tras el primer vistazo, los tres parecían estar sanos. Era reconfortante poder sacarse esa preocupación de encima y se tomó unos segundos para deleitarse en esa sensación y respirar algo más aliviado.

\- ¿Te han encerrado aquí? - Selphie vio las cadenas que colgaban de la pared a través de la puerta abierta y a los Mumbas les miraban desde la entrada de la sala. –¿Te han ayudado los Mumbas? A nosotros nos han conducido hasta aquí…creo que querían que te encontrásemos.

-Sí, pero estaré bien. - Consiguió hablar, pero su voz sonó seca y le raspó el cuello.

-Dios Santo…-La pequeña Seed se acercó a la entrada de la habitación al reconocer el instrumento de tortura. - ¿Son electroshokcs?

Reconoció los electrodos y el panel de potencia desde el que se controlaban los watts de descargas.

\- ¡Son unos hijos de puta! - Zell dio un puñetazo en el suelo mientras gruñía las palabras con furia. -Lo pagarán.

Squall vio la tremenda fuerza del puñetazo, pero Zell no parecía alterado por ello. Ni parecía tener ningún hueso roto a pesar del fuerte golpe al duro metal. Eso era imposible de hacer sin enlaces.

-Tenemos tu arma y los GF. - Explicó Quistis, que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando Squall. - ¿Podrás con ello?

Asintió, aunque no estaba seguro de poder plantar cara de forma decente a ningún enemigo si se topaban con soldados o si la situación se complicaba. No le gustaba la idea, pero tendrían que ser los demás los que se pusieran al frente en combate, él sólo podría servirles de apoyo en la retaguarda.

-Cura - Volvió a efectuar un hechizo Selphie, que había vuelto a su lado después de agradecer brevemente la ayuda a los Mumbas.

En esta ocasión el alivio fue notablemente menor. No había mucho más que hacer en su estado. Si los hechizos de curación no se aplicaban poco después de recibir el daño, sus efectos disminuían exponencialmente.

-Gracias. -carraspeó. - Larguémonos de aquí.

* * *

Solo llevaba conduciendo 20 minutos y ya sentía el sudor empaparle la espalda apoyada contra el respaldo del asiento del coche. El calor del desierto bajo su grueso abrigo era agobiante, aunque llevara el aire acondicionado del coche puesto. Dirigió una mirada de reojo a su acompañante, extrañado por la quieta actitud de la normalmente vivaz Rinoa desde que habían salido de la prisión.

Desde que les arrestaron en Deling, Irvine no había visto a los demás. Con el deseo de mantener la participación del Jardín de Galbadia en secreto, le mantuvieron separado de los otros y no llegó a ingresar oficialmente como prisionero. Los demás fueron aprisionados pero cuando su identidad trascendió, se movieron todos los hilos habidos y por haber por encontrar una forma de sacar a la Señorita Heartilly de prisión. La versión oficial acabó resultando en que Rinoa era una civil que se había visto inmiscuida en la misión por accidente y había sido capturada por error al detener a los Seeds. La realidad era simple y llanamente, que era la hija del General Carway. A Irvine le ordenaron escoltar a la muchacha hasta la ciudad y asegurarse de dejarla a salvo en casa de su padre.

-Bueno…-Tanteó el ambiente ante el silencio y la quietud de la chica. - Parece que hemos tenido suerte.

La morena le miró con el ceño fruncido, como si encontrara alguna objeción a, en su opinión, obvia declaración. Irvine siguió conduciendo con la mirada al frente, con los hombros tiesos ante la tensión. No conocía mucho a esa chica pero, por lo que había visto, ya intuía que le traería algún que otro problema.

-No podemos huir. - Dijo de repente Rinoa. -Tenemos que volver.

\- ¿Qué? - Irvine apartó los ojos de la carreta para mirarla y poder deducir si hablaba en serio. No le preocupaba no estar atento a la carretera, estaban conduciendo por el árido desierto de Galbadia, no es que hubiera mucho tránsito o fueran a chocar con nada si se salía de la carretera. Lo único que había a decenas de kilómetros a la redonda eran arbustos secos y lagartijas. 

-No podemos huir y dejarles ahí.

-No señorita, nos vamos a Deling. ¡Son órdenes de tu padre, primor! –Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada nerviosa.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Venderás a tus amigos para poder salvar a tu propio pellejo? – Parecía indignada y, desde luego, le quedó claro que estaba hablando en serio.

Irvine guardó silencio ante ese comentario. Ya le gustaría poder considerarles amigos, pero no parecía algo posible por el momento. Los demás no parecía siquiera que se acordaran de él. Al conocerles y no ver ninguna reacción por parte de ninguno de ellos, había pensado que simplemente le habían olvidado. Pensó que jamás les había marcado lo suficiente como para que le recordaran después de tantos años. Que jamás habrían sentir el mismo cariño por él que el que él les profesó de pequeño y que mantuvo a través del tiempo y la distancia. Las personas de las que atesoraba algunos de los mejores recuerdos de su vida ni se acordaban de él. Se sintió pequeño e insignificante y no tardó en empezar a sentir resentimiento.

Luego se fue dando cuenta que jamás hablaban del orfanato, algunos de ellos actuaban como si apenas se conocieran y ni siquiera reaccionaron cuando vieron a Edea. Cayó en la cuenta que podía estar relacionado con los rumores que se oían acerca del uso de los GF. Se decía que los enlaces continuos con ese tipo de criaturas podían interferir en algunas funciones cognitivas, como la memoria a largo plazo. En el Jardín de Balamb era común usarlos, les confería de un gran poder mágico, aumentaba su velocidad y su fuerza de forma considerable, lo que les había convertido en los mejores Seeds sobre la faz de la tierra. Gozaban de una gran reputación, pero ¿a qué precio? Irvine no creía que valiera la pena sacrificar tanto.

Aunque fuera consciente que el olvido de sus compañeros probablemente no fuera algo voluntario, no podía evitar seguir sintiéndose resentido con ellos. Les reprochaba en silencio que tomaran la decisión de primar sus habilidades como guerreros por encima de sus propias identidades. Aunque una parte de él les envidiaba por haber tomado esa decisión. Eso les permitía poder librar esta lucha sin el peso del pasado sobre los hombros. Era más fácil matar a un desconocido que a quién te había alimentado y cuidado como una madre. Era más fácil seguir adelante sin tener que plantearse qué clase de broma del destino les había vuelto a unir después de tanto tiempo. Así que les envidiaba y les resentía y eso le enfadada. Le enfadada tanto que estaban dispuestos a largarse de allí sin mirar atrás.

Rinoa interpretó el silencio de Irvine como una negativa a su petición. Subió las rodillas en el asiento y se estiró hacia el puesto del conductor, agarrando el volante dispuesta a hacer desviar al vehículo a la fuerza si era necesario. 

-Ay, ¡¿qué haces!? – Al notar las manos en el volante Irvine salió de su ensimismamiento. - ¡Para!

\- ¡Volveremos a rescatar a los demás! –Insistió ella.

-No te preocupes por ellos. - Rinoa reaccionó a sus palabras soltando el volante y mirándole con las cejas levantadas y mirada incrédula. - Seguro que no tendrán problemas para escapar.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes saberlo!? – Elevó el tono de voz, ofuscada. La líder de los Búhos del Bosque no era alguien que abandonara a sus compañeros a su suerte. - ¡Ya me imagino a Squall quedándose ahí para siempre, solo porqué nadie le ha ordenado huir!

Irvine la miró sin acabar de creer lo que estaba pasando. Esa chica estaba loca, su padre les acababa de salvar de una cadena perpetua en la peor prisión del mundo y ella quería volver porqué se preocupaba por el bienestar de un tío que se comportaba como un capullo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Irvine oyó el clic de la puerta del asiento del copiloto. Vio, alucinado, como Rinoa abría la puerta y sacaba las piernas por el lateral, dispuesta a saltar del vehículo en marcha si hacía falta. Sabía que Irvine no podía volver sin ella y se aprovecharía de ello si hacía falta. Alarmado, frenó en seco. El vehículo se paró en una sacudida que les mandó a los dos contra el salpicadero.

\- ¿¡Pero qué haces!? –Le espetó, sorprendido por hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar por convencerle de volver a ese sitio.

-Tenemos que volver. No podemos permitir esto ¡Aunque te tenga que obligar a ir por la fuerza!

-Son Seeds, encontrarán la manera de salir de ahí. - Pero hasta a él le parecieron poco convincentes sus propias palabras.

-Oh, ¿En serio? ¿Y Squall? ¡Estaba herido! ¿Cómo va a luchar con semejante herida? –El recuerdo le mandó una punzada de angustia desde su pecho hasta su garganta y los ojos castaños de la chica parecieron brillar húmedos ante el recuerdo. – Necesita ayuda.

Irvine se sintió culpable de inmediato al recordar la grotesca escena de Squall empalado por una estaca de hielo cayendo de la carroza. Si hubiera podido invocar a Rubí más rápido quizá hubiera podido salvarle.

Recordó cuando el líder del equipo extrajo el GF de los Iguions que habían atacado a Rinoa. Al terminar el combate le miró y le preguntó si quería usar el Guardián, alegando que él ya tenía enlaces suficientes. A pesar de sus efectos mentales, los GF eran aliados poco comunes y muy valiosos y Irvine se sorprendió ante el ofrecimiento. Nadie cede algo tan valioso a un tipo con el que sólo colabora temporalmente. Pero Squall lo hizo e Irvine, asustado ante la perspectiva de tener que enfrentarse a una bruja, aceptó el GF a pesar de estar en contra de su uso habitual. Squall no solo no pidió nada a cambio, tampoco le pidió que le acompañara a luchar contra Edea. Recordó la mano reconfortante que le apretó el hombro después de fallar el disparo y la mirada decidida del líder al saltar hacia el tejado. No hubo reproches, ni culpas, ni ira. Solo esa mano en el hombro y un hombre decidido a cumplir su cometido.

Irvine se reclinó en el asiento y miró al cielo claro a través del parabrisas empolvado del coche. Suspiró pesadamente pensando en su situación. ¿Debería hacer lo que se esperaba de él o lo que era correcto? La primera era la solución más sencilla: volver a Deling, como le habían ordenado hacer, dejar a Rinoa con el General y olvidarse de todo. La segunda: salvar a sus compañeros de una prisión de alta seguridad en medio del desierto. Esa no era una misión con ninguna garantía de éxito y le podía costar la vida. Pero en el fondo Irvine era un buen hombre. Tanto si los demás le recordaban como si no, si no volvía a la prisión a rescatarles (a todos ellos, Selphie, Zell, Quistis, Squall), no sabía si podría perdonárselo jamás, por enfadado y resentido que estuviera.

-Maldita sea. - Susurró.

-Si no lo haces por Squall hazlo por los demás. – Insistió la chica. – Sé que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero ¿Ninguno de ellos te cae bien? ¿Ninguno te preocupa?

Su mente vagó hacia Selphie y su alegría contagiosa, Quistis y su profesional seriedad, Zell y sus transparentes emociones. Todos le preocupaban, aunque no le gustara tener que admitirlo.

Con la cabeza apoyada en el reposacabezas, mirando aún hacia el cielo, vio de reojo a Rinoa subir las rodillas en la butaca del copiloto y acercárselas al pecho, quedando echa un ovillo sobre el asiento. Se pasó los dorsos de la mano por la comisura de los ojos porqué, aunque no estaba llorando, no había podido evitar que se acumulara líquido en sus lagrimales. Probablemente recordando Squall y su herida, a juzgar por cuánto hablaba de él. El final del combate en la carroza había sido espantoso. Si ya lo había sido para él, que provenía de una academia militar y estaba acostumbrado a ver heridas y accidentes en combate, para una civil debía ser mucho más terrorífico. 

Irvine tenía que reconocer que ese jodido antipático era un buen líder. Su gesto en el reloj le conmovió lo suficiente como para que parte de ese tremenda ira y resentimiento que sentía se empezaran a convertir en algo parecido al aprecio y la lealtad. Después de toda una vida en el Jardín de Galbadia, dónde la política de liderazgo era que si alguien debía salvarse era el alto mando, sacrificando a quién hiciera falta, la forma de actuar de Squall le sorprendía e impresionaba. 

\- Ni siquiera sabemos si está vivo. - Le recordó a Rinoa la gravedad de la herida.

Eso le hizo ganarse un puñetazo en el brazo.  
  
\- Yo no lo vi muerto – Clamó ella.  
  
No, no estaba muerto cuando les detuvieron pero con semejante herida eso no era garantía de nada.

-Muy bien. - Agarró el volante de nuevo con sus manos enguantadas, intentando adoptar una actitud más ligera. La decisión ya estaba tomada, lo mejor sería llevarla a cabo con la poca alegría que le quedara en el cuerpo. - Cierre la puerta, señorita. Creo que nos esperan ahí atrás.

Rinoa sonrió y cumplió con la orden, parecía satisfecha de haber conseguido convencerle. Irvine arrancó el motor y giró el vehículo ahí mismo. Las tres torres de la prisión aún eran visibles en la lejanía en ese paraje llano e inhóspito. Apretó el acelerador y deseó salir vivo de esa.


	9. Distracciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Jardín de Balamb va a la deriva sin control mar a través. Squall, impotente, busca cómo despejar su mente y encuentra algo de paz en compañía de quién menos esperaba.

**9.- Distracciones**

A pesar de que tanto el Comité Disciplinario como la Administración de Norg habían abandonado las instalaciones, a esas horas de la noche los pasillos del Jardín estaban silenciosos. Sin embargo, no era un silencio disciplinado y ordenado, era un silencio tenso, nacido del miedo y del respeto por el descanso a los heridos. 

Los pasos de Squall resonaron por el vestíbulo en un sonido estable y constante. Toc. Toc. Toc. 

En su cabeza su andar no era tan seguro ni tan firme como lo parecía su sonido. No sentía que pisaba fuerte el suelo por el que andaba, más bien sentía que llevaba semanas yendo de un lado para otro, errante, escapando de un problema para caer en otro, sin poder alejarse lo suficiente de ese espiral de locuras que se lo estaba tragando. 

El día anterior había salido de la enfermería a las 3.30 de la madrugada. Había esperado a que la Doctora Kadowaki tratara a todos los heridos de esa especie de guerra civil que se había producido en el Jardín. El dificultoso arranque del edificio y el posterior choque contra la superficie del mar también habían provocado algunos heridos.

Recordó que la doctora parecía agotada, tanto que ni siquiera encontró las fuerzas suficientes para echarle la bronca por no haber ido antes. Curó las heridas dejadas por los grilletes de sus tobillos y muñecas, revisó las quemaduras de su pecho provocadas por los electrodos de la prisión y le efectuó un electrocardiograma para asegurarse que no había daños permanentes en su sistema cardiovascular. La mujer de mediana edad estaba agotada cuando Squall llegó a la enfermería, pero cuando se fue parecía haber envejecido diez años más. Sus ojos negros, tan acostumbrados a echar duras miradas mientras regañaba a cualquier estudiante que no cumpliera sus estrictos consejos, no habían podido sostenerle la mirada mientras le relataba el episodio de torturas en la Prisión del Desierto. Squall no sabía si era por el estrés, por él, por la situación o por el agotamiento, pero la inquebrantable Elise Kadowaki se había mostrado mucho más blanda de lo que jamás la había visto. Fuera como fuere, agradeció que no le obligara a quedarse en la enfermería.

Salió de la enfermería de madrugada y no había dormido las horas necesarias para que su cuerpo se recuperara antes de levantarse para organizar, junto a Shu, el racionamiento de la comida, equipo médico y demás menesteres mientras el Jardín navegaba a la deriva.

El edificio flotaba en el mar, tan perdido como él mismo. Los alumnos se preguntaban hasta cuándo y le observaban al pasar con insistentes miradas llenas de preguntas. Preguntas para las que él no tenía respuestas. Preguntas de las que se sentía responsable. Cuánto más pensaba en ello, más notaba la responsabilidad oprimirle el pecho como una roca de mármol.

Habían salvado al Jardín de los misiles, pero, ¿lo habían condenado a hundirse en el mar? ¿sus ocupantes tendrían que vagar hasta quedarse sin provisiones? ¿Cómo iban a parar un edificio de semejante envergadura sin sufrir daños irreparables?

Esas no eran las únicas preocupaciones de Squall. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para acallar los demás pensamientos de su cabeza. Los misiles no habían destruido Balamb, pero habían sido disparados. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Habrían descubierto al equipo infiltrado en la base? ¿Habían fracasado? ¿Les habían devuelto a la prisión? ¿Les habían matado? No podía dejar de preguntarse si habría tomado las decisiones correctas, si su equipo se habría tenido que sacrificar para la supervivencia de los demás. La orden de infiltrarse en la base de mísiles la había tomado él, sin responder ante ningún superior y si el equipo había muerto, ese peso recaería únicamente sobre sus hombros.

Su cuerpo le dolía a cada paso y se sentía exhausto. Se había mantenido ocupado todo el día, rindiendo a duras penas, pero eso le había permitido no tener que escuchar a sus propios pensamientos. Ahora, de noche en un edificio que estaba tan ten silencio que parecía vació, no tenía ese lujo.

Se planteó si desviarse hacia la Zona de Entrenamiento pero sus doloridos músculos aún se estaban recuperando y no se sentía ni con las fuerzas ni con las ganas necesarias para pelear. Se acordó de la terraza del segundo piso, desde la que Rinoa se asomó cuando el edificio alzó el vuelo. Estaba al final del pasillo de aulas, cerca de la salida de emergencia y solía estar cerrada, por lo que poca gente la conocía. Estaba seguro que ahí estaría tranquilo y le tocaría el aire fresco. Quizá le ayudara a despejarse.

Se dirigió allí ignorando las miradas y los saludos de los pocos cadetes con los que se cruzaba. De repente parecía que todo el mundo supiera quién era.

Cuando abrió la puerta del segundo piso el aire frío de alta mar le azotó la cara y aspiró en profundidad el ambiente salado hasta llenar por completo sus pulmones. El pecho le dolió al expandirse del todo y se tuvo que contener para no toser. Se preguntó cuánto tardaría a recuperarse del todo. Caminó hacia el exterior soltando el aire con lentitud. Se recostó en la barandilla y miró el cielo nocturno mientras la brisa le enfriaba la piel. Al dirigir la vista hacia el cielo se percató que las estrellas apenas parecían moverse y era fácil imaginar que el edificio estaba quieto. Un ejercicio inútil pero levemente reconfortante por unos pequeños instantes.

Consiguió dejar su mente en blanco unos minutos hasta que oyó la puerta abrirse detrás suyo.

-Oh.- La recién llegada parecía sorprendida.- No sabía que estarías aquí.

Se acabó la tranquilidad, pensó Squall, al reconocer la propietaria de la voz. Se giró hacia ella y vio a Rinoa de pie en el par de escaleras que separaban la terraza de la puerta, parecía dubitativa de si seguir andando o volver a entrar.

\- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? - Preguntó ella con una sonrisa que parecía algo forzada.

La morena bajó las escaleras y apartó la mirada hacía el suelo mientras se toqueteaba nerviosa el colgante.

– Yo estoy preocupada por los demás, me pregunto si estarán bien.

Lo último que quería Squall era que le recordaran a los compañeros que dejaron en Galbadia. Había subido hasta ahí precisamente para huir de esos pensamientos. 

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó ella, intuyendo su incomodidad. –Supongo que tú ya tienes tu propia ración de problemas en tu plato.

Squall volvió a mirar hacía el horizonte, ignorando a la chica. Su intención no era ser grosero, pero simplemente no tenía mucho que añadir a ese comentario. 

Oyó los pasos acercarse pero siguió sin hacerle caso. Supuso que se cansaría de estar ahí con él, en silencio. No parecía que la chica tuviera mucha tolerancia a su comportamiento distante y eso le dio la esperanza de que se molestara y le dejara en paz en breve. Se sobresaltó al notar el suave contacto de unos dedos en su propia mano. Al verlo, Rinoa apartó la mano levemente, sorprendida a su vez, de verle sobresaltarse por algo tan inofensivo.

\- ¿Me dejas ver? -Preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia las heridas de los grilletes.

Squall frunció el ceño pero apartó ligeramente la manga de la chaqueta y le mostró la zona. Rinoa cogió su mano con suavidad, cuidando de no tocar las zonas más dañadas. Squall iba a protestar cuando notó una leve oleada de poder mágico envolviéndole.

\- Cura. –susurró al conjurar el hechizo.

Una luz verdosa danzó a su alrededor, esparciendo una sensación cálida a lo largo de su cuerpo. Sus hechizos no eran tan poderosos como los de un Seed y ella misma sabía que si esas heridas seguían ahí es que poco se podía hacer con magia después de tantas horas de haberse formado. Aunque el hechizo alivió un poco el cansancio de sus músculos, no le agradeció el gesto. Tragó saliva, incómodo por la cercanía física con otro ser humano, mientras ella clavaba la mirada en las costras, quemaduras y rojeces que rodeaban su articulación.

  
Fijándose en las heridas de sus muñecas, la morena se dio cuenta del dolor que debía haber tenido que aguantar. La experiencia de Squall en la prisión había sido brutal, y perpetrada ni más ni menos que por Seifer, alguien con quién había compartido hogar a lo largo de toda su vida. A Rinoa le llamó la atención que el castaño no se había quejado una sola vez, ni de la traición, ni del dolor, ni de haber tenido que seguir a toda prisa a pesar de sus heridas. Había aguantado estoicamente, aunque fuera evidente que su cuerpo se encontraba al límite y por un instante deseó tener la capacidad de poder reconfortarle de algún modo.

\- ¿No deberías llevarlo vendado? –Preguntó.

-Las vendas me limitan el movimiento.  
  
-Aun así. - Respondió al fijarse en las pequeñas motas de sangre seca formadas en algunos puntos dónde parecía haberse abierto la herida recientemente. - Quizá ayude a curar más rápido.

Mientras sujetaba la mano del chico entre las suyas, con la otra paseó los dedos suavemente por la superficie cercana a la herida. Él retiró su mano, incómodo bajo el tacto prolongado de la chica. Esperando una mirada herida o un enfrentamiento directo, se puso en guardia, pero ella tan sólo le sonrió con otra extraña sonrisa medio forzada.

Rinoa respiró fuerte, dispuesta a apartar su mente de pensamientos más profundos. A esas horas de la noche la mente no tramaba nada bueno y Squall no era precisamente el tipo de persona con quién uno podía ir a desahogarse.

  
\- ¿Puedes esperar aquí? – Había tenido una idea.

\- ¿Qué? – Frunció el ceño, confundido.  
  
\- Prométeme que me esperas aquí unos minutos. -Repitió, mostrando una actitud considerablemente más despreocupada.

La miró, con el entrecejo arrugado, visiblemente confuso.

-No te vayas, vuelvo en un minuto. –Aseguró, guiñándole un ojo, antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia el edificio.

Squall la vio marchar con paso ligero y decidido y le sobrevino el recuerdo de la noche en que se conocieron. La forma en que se marchó, dejándole solo en medio de la pista, con paso decidido y sin mirar atrás. Sintió un reflejo de esas mismas emociones y por un instante estuvo tentado de llamarla antes de que se fuera. Por un momento se sintió abrumado, por el contacto físico al que no estaba acostumbrado, por el recuerdo de esa noche que parecía tan lejana y por las noches sin descansar que llevaba acumuladas.La razón se impuso a ese extraño instinto que le había sobrevenido y ni siquiera se movió mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de ella.

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, desconcertado por sus propios sentimientos, y suspiró.

 _¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?_ Se sintió estúpido, tan estúpido como se había sentido la noche de la graduación, después de acceder a bailar con una desconocida que le dejó tirado. Pasaron unos minutos, en los que se debatió si irse o esperar, escuchando las olas del mar chocar contra el Jardín. Sería relajante, si no fuera porqué sabía que flotaban indefinidamente y sin rumbo.

Habían pasado unos minutos más cuando se dispuso a irse. ¿por qué iba a quedarse ahí a esperarla? Ni siquiera quería estar ahí con ella. Había subido a la terraza para estar solo y despejarse y ella había invadido su privacidad sin permiso.

 _Esto es una tontería_ , pensó mientras se acercaba a la entrada. A escasos pasos, la puerta se abrió y apareció la muchacha, habiendo recuperado su aire vivaz de siempre.

\- ¿Te ibas? Siento haber tardado. -Aunque sabía que no había tardado, también sabía que el chico no estaría dispuesto a esperarla mucho rato. Una parte de ella se sorprendió de encontrarle aún allí.

Llevaba varios paquetes en las manos y se acercó a él con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Le mostró los bultos, se trataba de comida. Una manzana vieja, una bolsa de patatas chips y un paquete de galletas.

-Hay que racionar la comida del Jardín, no sabemos el tiempo que estaremos a la deriva.- recordó él con aire serio, aunque no reconocía ninguno de ésos productos como pertenecientes a la reserva de alimento del edificio.

Ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y su pelo negro se zarandeó de un lado al otro.

-Forma parte del, como él mismo lo llama, estoc personal de Zell. - Declaró divertida.

Squall enarcó las cejas. Debería haberse esperado algo así del rubio. Bueno, de los dos. Zell y ella parecían haber hecho buenas migas en los últimos días.

-Comete la manzana. -Dijo ella sentándose en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la barandilla, y tendiéndole el alimento con el brazo alargado. - Luego podemos compartir las galletas de chocolate o…

Hizo una pausa para examinar la otra bolsa.

-Las…patatas de…¿raíz de Gyshal? –hizo una mueca de disgusto. -No sé cómo estará esto, pero lo podemos probar.

-Guárdate la comida por si te hace falta más adelante. – Se puso una mano en la cadera y apoyó el peso en una pierna.

Rinoa inclinó la cabeza, divertida ante la posición que empezaba a identificar como característica del líder de equipo y replicó fingiendo una severidad que no intimidaba mucho a su acompañante.

-¡Lo hago para ti! - Aclaró señalado con la cabeza hacia sus heridas. - Necesitas comer para curar bien y apuesto a que apenas lo has hecho desde hace días.

El silencio que siguió a esa afirmación fue prueba suficiente para saber que tenía razón. Por cansancio, por hambre, o simplemente por no instigar una nueva discusión, Squall se dejó convencer y suspiró mientras aceptaba la manzana.

-Lo demás guárdatelo. -Insistió con seriedad.

Rinoa sonrió, triunfal.

-¿No te apetece probar las patatas de raíz de Gyhsal?

Squall mordió la manzana mientras se sentaba a su lado, vencido por el cansancio y el apetito al pensar en la comida ultracalórica que le ofrecía la morena. 

-¿No te gusta el picante? -Insistió ella al no recibir respuesta.

Él no respondió mientras masticaba y pasaron unos segundos de silencio entre ellos.

-Me gusta. - Contestó unos minutos después. - Pero la raíz de Gyshal no la he probado nunca.

Rinoa le dirigió una mirada sorprendida. Le asombró el simple hecho de recibir una respuesta civilizada, pues ver a Squall Leonhart siguiendo una conversación era un hecho insólito.

-¿De veras? ¿No se come mucho con pescado? –preguntó, haciendo referencia al origen pesquero de Balamb.

-En el Jardín no lo sirven.- Aclaró.

-¿No has comido nunca en Balamb? Seguro que lo sirven en algún sitio.

Como respuesta, tan sólo se encogió de hombros y Rinoa reflexionó si debía seguir presionando la conversación. El chico se había mostrado muy esquivo desde el principio y Rinoa se preguntó si tenía amigos o familiares con quién compartir experiencias tan simples como ir a un restaurante a probar una nueva comida. La verdad era que a juzgar por lo que sabía de él, era una persona extremadamente solitaria.

-Si volvemos a Deling te llevaré a un sitio dónde hacen un plato delicioso de pescado con Hierba Gyshal.

Squall volvió a morder la fruta sin glorificar la propuesta con ninguna respuesta. La manzana estaba muy madura, casi pasada, demasiado blanda y con la piel algo arrugada. Probablemente Zell la tenía abandonada en un cajón desde que se marcharon a la misión de Timber, pero aún era comestible. En su estado le preció la fruta más sabrosa y jugosa que había probado en mucho tiempo. No se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que había empezado a comer y sus tripas rugieron al recibir algo de alimento que digerir.

Rinoa sonrió al oírlo pero no dijo nada. Ahora que por fin podía tener una conversación pacífica con el frío y distante líder de equipo no iba a ahuyentarlo intentando avergonzarle.

Abrió el paquete de patatas con un sonoro crujido del plástico y una vaharada de aromas subieron desde la bolsa hasta su cara. Arrugó la nariz ante el extraño olor y buscó en el paquete la fecha de caducidad. Comprobó que no estaba pasado y olisqueó la apertura antes de hacer una mueca de disgusto. Oía a Squall comerse la manzana a su lado en silencio, sin prestarle demasiada atención. Cogió, con cuidado, una patata. Eran pequeñas y redondas, con un aspecto sospechosamente artificial y estaban recubiertas de un polvillo verdoso. Se metió una en la boca sin mucha esperanza.

-Ugh...- Masticó sin ganas hasta que pudo tragar sin tener que saborear más de la cuenta la patata. - Sabe raro.

Miró a su lado y vio que Squall sujetaba el corazón mordisqueado de la manzana y le alargó la bolsa de patatas para que cogiera una.

-Prueba.- Ofreció. -El polvillo ese verde sabe un poco a Gyshal, aunque tiene un sabor un poco a químico artificial.

Squall cogió la bolsa y se tomó un momento para examinar su contenido antes de meterse una patata en la boca. Rinoa aprovechó para apreciar su perfil bajo la tenue luz que se proyectaba en su cara y se preguntó si era realmente tan ajeno a su propia belleza como parecía. Pensó en los chicos atractivos que conocía: Seifer se mostraba orgulloso y arrogante, Irvine estaba lleno de autoproclamación pomposa e incluso Zell bromeaba de vez en cuando con su “cuerpo serrano”. Pero el castaño ni siquiera era alguien a quien uno pudiera mirar sin arriesgarse a que le intimidara con una de sus miradas fulminantes.

Rinoa le miró masticar y tragar sin cambiar un ápice su expresión.

-¿Te gustan? –Preguntó, expectante por una reacción.

-Ni fu ni fa. 

Rinoa no pudo evitar una leve risa, divertida por su elección de palabras y su eterna apatía. Qué difícil era despertar una reacción contundente en ese chico. O al menos, que la expresara. Ni una bolsa de patatas asquerosas ni las torturas en una prisión de alta seguridad hacían que ese hombre perdiera la compostura. Estuvo tentada a decirlo en voz alta, sabía que un comentario así iba chincharle pero se contuvo en pro de la nueva paz que había conseguido que reinara esa noche entre ellos.

-Te las puedes quedar. – Ofreció - Creo que me iré a dormir.

Se levantó y se sacudió los restos de suciedad que el suelo empolvado le habían pegado a la ropa.

-Ha sido un placer, caballero.- Hizo una reverencia exagerada ante la que Squall frunció el ceño en ese ya familiar estado permanente de molestia. –Buenas noches.

Squall tan solo asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta y siguió sus movimientos con la mirada mientras se iba. Cuando volvió su atención a la bolsa de patatas se dio cuenta que le había dejado también las galletas.

De lo que no se dio cuenta era que, contrariamente a lo esperado, la compañía de Rinoa le había servido justamente para lo que había subido a buscar: para despejar su mente, aunque hubiera sido sólo durante ese breve tentempié.


End file.
